Dirty Little Secrets
by darker.x.than.x.black
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Am I really that desperate for acceptance, to go and help Derek with GIRL advice?-- Great, now I‘m caught up in the middle”-Tori. Continuing from the 2nd book. Full summary inside.
1. Ignorance

**Full summary: Tori really needs to have everyone's trust. But how can she do that? Deciding that giving girl advice is her area of expertise, she goes to help Derek with Chloe. How is that going to play out? But that little involvement gets her caught up in the weirdest and messiest love web when the new kids also get involved. My version of the Awakening, includes the defeat of the Edison Group, Chloe's mom and Aunt, and possibly Derek's past.**

Starting from the ending of the Awakening. **Bolded**= from Mrs. Kelley's new chapters.

**Discalimer: ME? The owner of these books? Pshhh, if I was, there would have already been a lemon between Derek and Chloe by the fourth exclusive chapter!**

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world  
~ Taylor Swift__  
_

[]Chloe Saunders[]

As we entered the enormous building, the thought of a warm bed, food and safety must have overwhelmed me because after a long sigh, my legs suddenly gave out and I didn't even care if I was going to hurt myself falling. But instead of the instant pain, I felt someone behind me roughly grab me by my shoulders. Deciding I was too tired to even find out who it was, I shut my eyes (even though the arms were not comfortable) and let the darkness embrace me….

[]Victoria Enright[]

I was the second to last to enter the house. Or does the term "mansion" fit better? Looking around me, I decided it was definitely a yes. Of course, my eyes only got to wander beyond the living room (which is on the left), when out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Chloe practically faint. Thankfully Simon was able to catch her. But before that, I got to see Derek's expression, how he knew she was going to fall, and how he twitched, as if wanting to catch her, but held back so Simon could. Instead of Chloe waking up, she just fell right asleep, expecting us to look after her.

Don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for the girl. She's been through hell these past weeks. One second, she was a rich quiet girl, trying to make it through high school. The next, she's waking up the dead and trying to make it through _life_ itself.

But was the next scene _really_ necessary?

"Poor Chloe, rough night huh?" Andrew said as he eyed the sleeping girl in Simon's arms as if _she _was the only one tired. We all murmured a "yeah"

"Should you wake her up?" Andrew asked.

"No, I'll carry her to her room." Simon lifted Chloe noisily up in a "bridal style." I was surprised Chloe didn't wake up from all the moving Simon had to do in order to get her there. So _not_ romantic in anyway. On the left of me, I heard a light growl.

"Simon, _careful_." Derek ordered, as if he was instructing some movers with his furniture.

"Bro, chill. I know what I'm doing" was all Simon replied. "Andrew, can you show us our rooms?"

"Are you sure you can carry her Simon? I think maybe Der-"

"I got this guys, really." But Simon was already heading towards the stairs. Sighing we all followed.

Even though I may not have seemed it, I was dead beat! Looking at the long stairs that curved, I felt like I was getting ready to go rock climbing. Every move of my legs ached, while I had to watch Chloe being carried up like a princess to her room. Simon was at the top, closely followed by Derek, then me and Andrew.

"Simon! You almost dropped her!"

"No I didn't Derek! Gosh, you're so paranoid.""Well sorry, but my paranoid side had saved us countless of times. You're gonna bump her head."

"Chill bro. Do you expect me to fly to her room without her feeling thing?" Simon replied.

Sighing, Derek fought back. "No, I expect you to make sure she doesn't wake up with a concussion and a broken leg because of your clumsiness!" Simon only stopped moving, but still didn't look at Derek. "Simon, just hand her over to me."

"NO! Dude, just trust me. She won't get hurt!" Derek's idea got Simon to turn around abruptly to face Derek, which made Chloe's legs hit the staircase.

"Well that isn't going so well now is it?" They continued their bickering on who gets the honoring of bring the _princess_to her tower while she slept peacefully (miraculously). _This_ is what I meant about Chloe. Sure, we're all tired, but here we are, two boys fighting for Chloe. Of course, she's getting all the attention. What about me? I just want to find a bed, throw myself on it and go to freaking sleep! But _noo_, I get to be stuck here in the middle of the stairs, the taunting open room of a bed looking right at me.

".God! If you two don't shut up, I'm going to throw a knock-back spell on all of you, so you _all_ fall down the stairs!" I demanded with clenched teeth. They all looked down at me, silence following suit. I guess I really did look mad. Simon took the opportunity and continued up. "Well?" I motioned with my hand for them to move. Derek rolled his eyes at me, but continued up.

Finally, we were all off the stairs, and I looked around me. You could go left or right, with doors filling up the halls. Andrew said that the rooms on the right were mostly for the "children" who really do live here. I don't know what he meant by "live" here, but he continued on. On the right side, most of the adults sleep there, none of them actually live there though. They come and go. And there were also some offices there, and the library was also located there. At the end of each hall, there was a set of stairs heading towards the attic. We shouldn't go up there. There where about ten or less doors on the right hall, while there were seven on the left (because the library took up a lot of space).

"Andrew, where are we sleeping?" I asked as nicely as I could, even though I really could care less about the architect of this mansion at the moment. Andrew looked embarrassed.

"Oh, right, you guys probably just want to go straight to sleep. And…relax." the last part was for Simon, who was fidgeting with Chloe. Okay, either Chloe has gained a lot of weight over the past few weeks, or Simon is _really _weak. Derek on the other hand, was glaring, arms crossed. He must have still been upset with the whole 'Simon gets to carry Chloe instead of me' thing. "Tori and Chloe can go in that room for now." He continued, motioning to a door almost third to last on the hall. On the right hallway, either side had some doors.

Not wasting anytime, I almost ran to it, ignoring my protesting legs, and opened the door. Two beds facing each other and two doors, probably closets. Smiling, I picked the bed that looked slightly bigger, farthest away from the large window. Simon noticed that I picked the best bed, and glared at me.

"Good night to you too." I replied with a grin. _Don't I at least get to choose the bed, since Chloe had been carried here? That's fair, right?_

Simon put Chloe down and pulled the covers over her. I noticed Derek wasn't here, probably already in his room. Before leaving, Simon kissed the top of Chloe's head and left, not saying anything to me. Not that I cared or anything…

I sighed, and decided it was too late to take a shower…

* * *

I wasn't sure if Chloe was just mumbling in her sleep or not, but I ignored it, being selfish and having my sleep. And maybe it was just part of my dream, when I heard my door open and close…

* * *

This time, I heard a door across from my room open real slowly. It must have Derek's room. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around and found Chloe's bed empty. Oh dear god, I can't believe she decided to go _exploring_, by herself, in an ancient Victorian house that could be filled with dead creatures. Sighing, I got out of bed, getting ready to look for her. Knowing her, she would already be in trouble. _See, I'm a caring person._

Walking to the door, I heard the door from earlier closing, then walking down further the hall. Waiting a few seconds, I then opened my door, and briefly saw Derek's form retreating to the right, where the door to the attic was hidden. _He's probably already going after Chloe. _I thought to myself. And knowing that, I still decided to follow…

Even though you had to turn left to see the door, if you turned left, there was a little space that had a gap. For hide-in-seek? Probably, but not the one most ten-year olds know how to play.

Ignoring it, I opened the door to see the narrow stairs. I climbed them, when I stopped to saw two doors on the landing. Oh-uh. Then I heard Chloe's concerned voice.

"**Are you okay?" **she doesn't sound like she's in immediate trouble and like she's talking to someone.

"**Yeah, just . . Tired. Feeling off. Really off. Too much . . ." **I heard Derek's deep voice as he struggled for a word. **"Being here. Being safe. I'm still adjusting." **Okay, so he found her. She's safe. I was turning back, getting ready to get out (no need for them to know I was worried about Chloe)when I heard Derek's next line.

"**It's Tori. I don't like her story about how she got away." **My heart missed a beat and I turned around swiftly, looking at the door that the voices were coming from. So they don't trust me, do they? Leaning my ear closer to the door, I listened for Chloe's reply.

"**You think they let her get away?" **I snorted, I couldn't help it.

"**I'm not saying . . . It's just . . . I don't have any proof." **Damn straight he doesn't!

"**If you're thinking she's been a plant from the start, she hasn't. Don't tell her I told you this, okay? When she helped me escape, she only wanted to get away from the Edison Group and run back to her dad. So she called him. Instead he sent her mom—the woman we'd just escaped. Tori was hurt, really hurt. In shock even. She couldn't have faked that." **I can't believe Chloe told Derek that! I still have the tough attitude that Derek and Simon can believe. Now Derek's not going to buy it. I should have stopped her, barged in and shut her up. I had a right, right? That was a secret between us and she just told Derek. And yet I didn't, probably because of the reason why she told him.

"**I didn't figure she was in on it from that far back." Derek stated **

"**Just that she cut a deal last night?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Would Tori turn us in for the promise of getting her old life back?"** Bullshit! Why would I want to go back to my mother? That fake life? I didn't even realize I was making tight fists by my side. Nor that I was biting my tongue. I had enough of this. I didn't want to hear anymore. So I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could when I heard some steps from below.

Shit!

Thinking fast, I casted a blur spell, one that I saw my mother use, and stood still. The door opened slowly, and I saw the make out of Simon's body. Crap. He didn't close the door, but swung it so there was barely any light. Then, to my horror, he walked up.

This was a narrow stairway. Even though he couldn't see me, if he came too close, he could still touch me. Holding my breath, I crushed myself against a wall and….

He went right past me! As he turned the door knob, I walked down stairs quietly, still holding my breath.

"**Don't tell Simon what?" Simon asked**. But I never got to listen to what they replied, because I was out the door and heading for my room. No need to interrupt the three musketeers. Because I obviously am not included.

* * *

Finally inside my room, I sat on my bed, not able to sleep. Funny, I was so reluctant to get out of bed, now I'm just sitting here, with my arms around my knees. I guess I could say I just wasn't tired, but I can't lie to myself. Derek and Chloe's earlier conversation was what kept me up. Here I was, nonchalantly with this group thinking, 'hey, maybe they don't think so badly of me' Who was I kidding? I wasn't part of the "Wonderful Trio". They won't keep me updated on anything, and they will probably be following my every move, waiting for me to call Dr. Davidoff anytime soon. Gosh, I feel so… alone.

Damn, realization hurts! Did I really have to follow Derek and hear those words? But then again, I rather know I have to change then to be ignorant and have them talking behind my back…

None of them want me here, they think I'm going to start spying on them and betraying them. _Except for Chloe…_

True that. But still, I feel like I owe too much to Chloe already, and I don't need her to talk for me. I especially don't want her to get in an argument with the boys over me. Not like she would go that far….

_What about after we first found Derek and Simon, and Derek asked you to leave? Chloe got mad, ignored him, and left with you… _my inside voice tried to reason.

Okay, okay. But I don't need Chloe to just keep on fighting for me. I appreciate it and all, but if I want acceptance, I'll have to do it my way. But how?

Everyone coming into the kitchen and find me wearing a frilly apron baking cookies?

_No, strike that. What are you trying to do, scare them to death? _

_Well, if I was Simon's girlfriend…_

Um, No! I'm over him and that'll just get him mad if I start flirting with him. 'Sides, he's into Chloe now.

I can make a whole list for Andrew on reasons why he shouldn't be afraid of Derek. Yeah, I might be wrong, but I was getting a weird vibe off him when Derek decided to sit next to him during the car ride. He was a bit uncomfortable, I could tell. I actually like this idea. Hmmm. Number one: deep inside, Derek is an animal lover. Yup, I remember that in the Lyle House, there was this birdie that fell of its nest. Me and Peter didn't really care, but Liz and Simon were afraid it couldn't fly. Derek also ignored. So Liz brought it inside (not letting the nurses know) and hid it in her room. Then, three days later, it disappeared. But what they didn't know was that I saw Derek secretly taking it out and somehow it flew. Then he whispered softly, "Sorry kiddo, I know you really didn't like it in there, but I couldn't just let you out so quickly. I'm sorry. But now you're free." That was the first time A) I heard Derek full out say "I'm sorry" and B) Derek talking in a soft, sweet and caring voice.

_Or maybe we could just blackmail Derek with that moment and all will be fine. _

Yeah, because saying 'If you don't trust me, then I'll tell everyone about that time." is _soo _going to put more faith in me.

Okay, so back to the list.

Well actually, giving a list to Andrew would be considered really rude and… insulting. Mostly because its pretty obvious that Derek wouldn't hurt anyone that needs to be hurt. Only if they are about to hurt the people he cares about…which _still _doesn't include me.

Ugh! I pulled a pillow on top of my face, resulting in throwing my back on the bed.

This is going to be harder then I thought….

_A/N: Okay, I really, really want to know what you guys think. Was this an intriguing enough first chapter? Did Tori sound out of character? Will you review? I kind of want to know if taking some time out of my already busy schedule is worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: so I got enough comments to tell me to continue, and that put a big goofy smile on my face. This chapter turned out kind of longer then expected, so sorry for those of you who don't like long chapters!_

**Disclaimer thingy: So I've been following Kelly on twitter, checking if one day she'll decide to put the rights of DP on auctions. So far, not so good.**

"You meet people who forget you. You forget people you meet.

But sometimes you meet those people you can't forget. Those are your 'friends.'"

[]Tori Enright[]

I heard movement downstairs, so I assumed they all decided to go eat breakfast. Of course, they didn't even bother to wake me up. Not that I wasn't already up, but would it really hurt to come and check?

I got up and looked around my room. On the drawer besides my bed, there was a new comb there, not even used. I guess it was for me, because there was also another clean one on the drawer by Chloe's bed. After combing my hair, I straightened my clothes and opened the door. As I opened my door, another door farther down opened and out stepped a girl my age. She had long beautiful blonde hair with dark blue eyes. At the time, she was wearing a tight V-neck tank top and a short skirt that would probably have sent her back home had she been at school, showing a lot of skin. And lots of make-up. She looked me up and down, taking in the messy hair and plain clothes, then gave me a face as if she was looking at road kill. With that first impression, she went the down the stairs. I was about to ask what her problem was, when I stopped myself. Getting in a fight the first day here with a resident was not going to help with my "change"

Counting to 15, I stepped out at the same time the same door from before opened again, to reveal a girl with curly brunette hair, black eyes and loads of make-up. She too was wearing a tight skirt, but she had on leggings that reached her knees. And she had on a sleeve-less Hollister shirt that showed her skinny stomach. She looked at me, and after two seconds, laughed. Then she continued straight down the hall and down the stairs.

Okay, I was pretty sure Andrew said this was a 'safe' house, not a 'pen'house.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the hall, looking for a bathroom.

[]Chloe Saunders[]

We went straight to the kitchen after our conversation. I wasn't sure I liked how the boys didn't trust Tori enough to warn her about Andrew, but I made a promise to Derek. Oh! And Simon. I waited patiently by the counter as Simon served us water. Derek practically had half his body in the refrigerator, searching for food. I couldn't help but to giggle at the scene before me.

The kitchen was large, forming a rectangle. There were two ways to enter from: from the dinning room or the main way, which you had to circle around the marble stair case to find. The refrigerator was up against the wall right of the entrance form the dinning room (if you entered from that way). If you're facing the refrigerator, to the left is a closet, and more to the left is a door, probably leading to the garage. Now if your back is facing the refrigerator, then you get to see the counter, which kind of formed the three sides of a rectangle. There was a window above the sink. And further to the left, there was a small round table, and a screen door behind it.

Okay, so far I had the layout of the kitchen. Only 7/8s of the house to go.

"Yo bro, me and Chloe still have to find something to eat it!" Simon whined. Derek muttered a "yeah, yeah" and still didn't come out. After Simon handed me the glass of water, he took a seat by the table and I leaned up against the refrigerator, amusingly watch Derek and he continued to raid the refrigerator.

I think he just went further in, if that's even possible. Now I had to stare as his fine back.

Suddenly there was a tall girl right in front of me. That seriously took me off guard, but Derek only slightly stiffened and came out, (still facing the refrigerator) even though the girl didn't make a sound. She was wearing a tight short skirt showing off her long legs and an even tighter tanktop. She also had long beautiful blonde hair, shiny and all.

Looking over Derek's shoulder she asked in a high voice, "Well, looking at how hungry you are and how finely built your body is, you must be the new werewolf." Derek turned around and she smiled dazzlingly. Now, any boy would have been all over her, and I was strangely, waiting for Derek's response.

But Derek only replied with a bored tone, "yeah, got a problem?" I smiled, and so did Simon, who was behind the girl. The girl's smile only widened though.

"No, actually I don't mind. I like men with a big appetite." And she inched closer to Derek seductively. Derek raised his eye brown, and the girl stood up on her toes, to get even closer to Derek's face. " 'Sides, you're not really hungry, are you?" She said, looking piercingly into Derek's beautiful green eyes. I noticed I was holding in my breath, waiting Derek to just take her in his arms. Now, I never really saw Derek actually checking out teenaged girls before, but this girl was, admittedly, hot, and Derek was still a teenaged boy.

Then Derek reached out, and lightly pushed her away by a shoulder. "Dude, ever heard of personal space?" He asked, unfazed as he returned to his earlier search.

Suddenly, Derek straightened up and was on high alert as two seconds later, a blooming laugh erupted behind me. I turned around to see a laughing boy about Derek's age walk in. "Devon, Devon, Devon." he shook his dirty blonde head sadly. "when will you learn that you're little stunts don't work on us werewolves?" He walked right on over and actually swung an arm around Derek's tensed shoulders nonchalantly.

He, now in front of me, was wearing a blue plaid button-up shirt, looking at the girl. The girl -Devon- flipped her hair with a finely-manicured hand and put it on her hip, saying "Keith, mind your own business. And you should know never to underestimate my abilities." With that, she headed to leave, when she was Simon. She smiled at him and took a step closer to him. Looking directly into his eyes, she said "Hello. My name's Devon. You are?" I was waiting for Simon to give a smarmy response (I knew that he wouldn't fall for a girl so dense) but instead, he surprised me. In a giggly voice, he replied. "I'm Simon, and I really wouldn't mind making out with you right now."

"Simon!" I yelled, shocked. He seemed to come to his senses, and looked at me, confused.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Little girl, what do you think you're doing?!" Devon yelled at me, furious, as if scowling a ten-year old. I was about to snap something back when the boy talked back.

"Little girl? Seriously? Devon, don't you have someone else's ears to burn? Leave them alone."

"Gosh, you have to ruin everything, don't you Keith?" With that, she stalked off, thankfully. Keith turned to us as another girl my age entered.

"Sorry, about her. She can be really full of herself. But don't worry, she's a bitch to everyone, so its nothing personal." The last part he looked at me, smiling, which made me slightly blush.

The girl -who was also wearing a tight skirt (with leggings though) and a sleeveless Hollister shirt showing her flat stomach- yelled "Don't say that about Devon! She's sensitive!" then she turned around, probably to follow Devon.

Rolling his eyes, Keith explained. "And that's Kayla. She is Devon's devoted follower and wannabe. Ignore them both." He went over to lean his elbow on the counter. "Sooo new people huh? Good, I was getting bored with the same faces here." He flipped his hair, and I noticed he had one eye green and the other blue. Nice.

"Hey! No fair, I'm fun!" a voice protested behind me. The girl was wearing a yellow Aero shirt with skinny jeans and bright yellow converses. She came in closer and Keith smiled at her, and she turned away, pushing a strand of wavy red hair behind an ear, blushing.

"So you three must be the new kids. I'm Alexis Martinez." she smiled at me as she reached out her right hand. I smiled back and shook it.

"I'm Chloe Saunders"

"Hey, I'm Simon Bae." He replied and she extended her hand towards him.

"Yes, and I'm hungry." Derek relied, now rummaging through some cupboards above the counter. Amazingly, Alexis only laughed, instead of getting angry at Derek's rudeness, like Simon looked.

"Sorry, I'm guessing you're a werewolf? Well, we just ran out. We should tell Andrew, I think he's somewhere downstairs." Derek nodded and moved to look for Andrew, but then stopped by Alexis and muttered "Sorry, I'm Derek Souza, by the way." then he left.

Smiling, Alexis looked back at us. "Wow, you guys need some new clothes. Don't worry, there are some unused clothes laying around here somewhere. Later we'll have to take you shopping."

"Did I just hear "shopping?" Tori swung into the kitchen, smiling. Probably at the mention of "shopping".

"Yup. And don't worry, you're not the only one who's been dying to go shopping. I'm Alexis by the way." She extended her hand again.

"Goodie! Oh, the name's Tori" She shook her hand.

"Hey Martinez! Don't forget about me!" Keith complained, while trying to get in-between Tori and Alexis.

"I'm Keith." He smiled at Tori, showing all of his perfect teeth. Tori seemed dazed a bit, but managed to snap out of it.

"Hey. Sooo, any chance of eating a nutritious breakfast?" She asked Simon.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" a sudden soft voice asked. We all turned to see a beautiful girl leaning against the door frame, with her long thin arms across her chest. But she was smiling widely. And wow. Devon may have had boys turning, but this girl had boys staring stupidly and drooling! Her hair was slick black, long and really shiny, the kind of natural hair girls would kill to have. She also had side bangs and one streak of dark purple hair on the side bangs. She was wearing a red long-sleeved V-neck shirt, but unlike Devon, her cleavage wasn't so conspicuous and had a white tank top underneath. The girl had on dark skinny jeans, hiding her long legs with gray boots. And her eyes…They were purple! And were gleaming, almost sparkling…

Straightening up, she said. "Hey Simon. Long time?"

After still being shocked, Simon shouted "Hell yeah it was!" Simon walked towards her, and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in an embrace. She hugged him back enthusiastically. Then they parted.

"Um Simon? Who is this?" Tori asked, curious, as so was I.

"Oh! We haven't seen each other since forever! She's an old friend of me and Derek's. Her name's Scarlet."

"Yup. And speaking of which, where's the famous Derek?" She looked around anxiously. Well, it looks like she really missed them, and since she's looking around for Derek impatiently, she's not only Simon's good friend, but also Derek's. That's nice. Even though she was gorgeous and obviously got a lot of attention from boys, she didn't so far act like a bitch like Devon.

"He went looking for Andrew. But Scarlet, I don't think it's a good idea to jus-" Simon began, for some reason looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'm not going to give him a heart attack, he's still a werewolf. I never could" She muttered the last part, sounding annoyed.

"Awe, forget Derek. I'm still here!" Said Simon tauntingly.

"Well you see, I want to get Derek before he gets me." she said, a bit whimpering.

"Yeah, Scarlet here has been waiting since last night to see this famous Derek." Keith said, who got elbowed by Alexis.

Then she seemed to realize her surroundings. "Oh hey! So who are your friends Simon?" She asked, smiling at me.

"I'm Chloe Saunders." She smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a necromancer?" I was surprised at how fast she figured it out. Then stupidly, I thought about the limited time of sleep I had, the bags under my eyes, the black clothes and not to mention my god-awful dull black hair. Did I really immediately resemble a sick goth? Well, compared to her, you're below that… Scarlet seemed to catch my hesitation, because she threw her hands up, while exclaiming "No, no! I'm sorry, I'm not making sole judgment on your appearance, its just I overheard them saying a werewolf, sorcerer, witch and a necromancer were coming, so yeah…"

"Its okay. Yeah, I'm a necromancer." I stopped her apologies. She gave me one more apologetic smile and turned towards Tori.

"Hey, the witch would be me. I'm Tori, Tori Enright." She introduced, extending her hand. But I saw Scarlet slightly stiffen and stood up straighter.

"O-oh. Well my name's Scarlet Winters. I'm a psychic... Shoot! I left my window open. Nice meeting you two. I'll see you guys around." She turned and jogged out. Me and Tori shared curious glances. Getting so worked up on an open window?

"Oh, its house priority to never leave a window open if no ones there or its late night. One of the many safe precautions the adults will fill you in later." Alexis clarified after she caught our glances.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll get used to it." Keith said as he moved closer to me. "Either Derek is the worst werewolf ever, or he found some food and is eating it secretly."

"Probably the last one." Simon chimed in.

"So you're also a werewolf?" Tori asked.

"Yup. And if you don't mind I'm going to go look for Logan, he always has some hidden snacks, 'cause I am HUNGRY!" He yelled the last part, already out the kitchen. I heard Alexis sigh loudly.

"Sorry guys, but breakfast will have to wait a bit longer. I'm going to go look for Andrew. Why don't you guys look through your rooms? There's bound to be some extra unused clothes laying around." With that, she left.

"Well I'm just going to look for something to drink, be back up." Tori stated.

"Alright. Chloe? Going up?" I nodded and we began our walk.

"Wow, I'm still in shock."

"You mean about Scarlet?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. The last time we saw her, I was twelve, both Derek and Scarlet thirteen. But it felt like forever.""What happened?" I asked, very curious.

"Well…" Simon drawled out, running a hand through his messy hair. "A lot actually. Maybe I'll tell you later?"

"Yeah, sure." I tried to hind my disappointment, but failed miserably.

"Sorry, its just that I'm not sure if Derek would mind me telling you all of this." We were now climbing the stairs.

"Derek? But doesn't this also include you and Derek?" I asked, confused.

"Not…really. I did have a part, but it was mostly private stuff between the two." I must have looked even more confused, because Simon sighed. "Like I said, later. Whenever Derek feels comfortable in telling you." I felt really left out and maybe even a bit…abused? Because of the fact I actually have to wait for them to tell me things.

"Oh, like on how waiting for him to tell me his a werewolf when he's ready? Well I must say, he has horrible timing." I thought of the way I had to find out, in the middle of his Changing. But I don't know why I said that out loud., but it was too late to take it back. Simon stopped walking (we were already off the stairs, and took our right.) He first looked shocked, then his face sadden. Feeling guilty and stupid, I muttered a "never mind." and turned to walk when Simon roughly grabbed my wrist, but I still didn't look up.

"Chloe please, I'm sorry." he said softly.

"I said never mind." He only took another step closer, so I could hear his breathing.

"You have no idea how much I trust you. I'm not going to leave you hanging. Okay?" he tried looking under, but I turned away, nodding. But Simon grabbed my chin too fast. "Hey, come on. I meant it." I looked at him, and I could tell he was looking at my lips. This was what I've been waiting for, right? What has been bothering me lately. So why did I feel claustrophobic at his closeness? Trapped? A cough made us look up.

"Hey the shower's open." Derek said in a monotone voice. As soon as I realized it was Derek, I leaped back two feet from Simon automatically without thinking. "The one in our room is broken."

"Oh sweet! I've been craving a shower for the longest time!" Simon smiled.

"Yeah…There are some extra plain clothes in the closet in the bathroom you can use." Derek instructed. With that, Simon jogged off, locking the door behind him.

"So I thought you went looking for Andrew?" I asked Derek, waking towards him.

"Yeah, I found him. Said something about the food coming with the other arriving supernaturals. So instead of taking the risk of eating something from the garbage, I took a shower." I laughed and we began walking towards our room, very slowly.

"So are you okay with the whole "OMG! There's another werewolf here!" thing?" I asked in a high girl voice.

"Hey now! That was not how I thought it!" I chuckled. "But actually there are now three, myself included."

"Really?" I asked, worried. I didn't want Derek to feel the need to be on high alert while staying at this house 24/7. He needed the rest more then the rest of us. I was suddenly feeling very protective of him, which was stupid, because, what could I do?

But before he could answer, lightening fast, a shadow moved and Derek collapsed on the ground. Before I could take anything in, I gasped loudly, shutting my eyes.

Right, what could I do?

_Well that's that. Yay! Derek came and saved the day! (I'll explain what Devon was doing later on.) _

_And two quick questions. When the chapter is only a document on , and i do some last editing, i put those stars (*) inbetween paragraghs to show time change. When i do that and then upload it, they turn out like...lines. i don't like that, how do i make sure it doesnt come out like that?_

_And since I'm so used to making songfics, my last chapters are always so long, so I need to accustom myself into writing shorter chapters. But that's the thing. I think its too short, then its too long. Was this length okay? Or less, like the last one? Or heck! How about it being even longer?_

_And how about reviewing *.*_


	3. Heartless I

A/N: okie dokie, the third installment to this story of mine! Enjoy! (this kind of ended up being shorter. But WAIT! that does not mean i ignored everyone's suggestions on to making the chapters nice and long. i will listen to you guys :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Darkest Powers trilogy!

Heartless Part I

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk,  
__Baby lets just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies_

[]Chloe Saunders[]

I had no idea what just happened. After I opened my eyes, I scanned franticly to take in the current event. One second I was walking with Derek, the next second he's on the ground, face down…a girl on top of him

Scarlet.

She was sitting on him, holding back his two arms behind him, smiling. "I win." she whispered, leaning closer to his ear. Suddenly, Derek managed to roll over, and scarlet yelped as Derek switched their positions. He pinned her arms down quickly and was about to growl out something when he stopped. As if her arms were caught on fire, he let go of her wrists, eyes as wide as silver plates.

"S-Scarlet?" Derek asked, shock evident in his voice, as well as disbelief. He leaned closer, as if to take a better look at her face. Then, taking Derek's shock to her advantage, she kicked his knees out from beneath him and they both rolled, scarlet now on top of him, one knee on either side of Derek's waist. Derek was unfortunately still in shock to take everything in.

"Like I said, I win."

As Derek got on his elbows, he asked "Scar? Is that really you?" He still sounded as if he couldn't believe this was happening. Scarlet on the other hand, looked a bit annoyed.

"Just hug me already Derek!" She threw her thin arms around his neck, now throwing them both to the ground so that Scarlet was basically laying on him.

And I was just still, silently watching. I don't know why I still hadn't made my presence known yet. Maybe because those two were having a moment to themselves, they hadn't, as Simon said, seen each other in years. But I really felt left out. Of course, Tori never fails.

"Whoa! Derek's getting it on with a resident from here already? Damn he moves quickly."

Scarlet didn't seem to care about what Tori just implied, because it was Derek who had to break the hug and lightly move her from their current position. Now Derek was sitting, Scarlet stationed between his legs, still smiling.

"Oh, Derek moves quickly alright." she said with a teasing voice, and I blushed at the possibilities of meaning behind those words. Derek and Scarlet weren't…

But Derek only stared at her, completely serious. Some sort of comprehension formed between them because Scarlet's smile slowly faded. Derek got to his feet and looked down at Scarlet, who hasn't moved.

"Yeah, you're right. You should have noticed." He said in a harsh tone. I think he was being completely unfair. This girl who has been good friends with them and is overly excited to see him, and this is what she gets. I could feel a bit of tension from them as Scarlet got up on her feet swiftly.

"Yup, actually I did. And I also noticed your cowardness and fear when I'm around you…But that's soon gonna change." And like that, she turned to leave, not looking back.

"Well there goes the possibility of having a girlfriend on the first day here." Tori told Derek, actually scowling.

Derek, still looking at Scarlet's retreating form, only shrugged. "Don't want one." And my mood dropped five degrees at his response. What the?...

[]Tori Enright[]

Only after Derek got on his two feet did Chloe breath in, though I'm pretty sure she didn't notice that.

As Derek looked at Scarlet's back, I couldn't help but to get a little…angry? There was this "hot" girl that is probably used to being chased by boys, she throws her body on Derek, the guy girls never bother to give the time of day, and he goes and blows her off. Seriously?

"Well there goes the possibility of having a girlfriend on the first say here."

"Don't want one." he replied simply and I couldn't stop my gaze from returning to Chloe, who's face had a slight frown.

"Surrre." I lingered on the "r" still looking at Chloe. Derek, following my gaze looked at Chloe, confused. Chloe only blushed in response.

Ahhhh the beginning of young love.

"Well then, if you say so." I started to walking away, still talking. "Chloe, unless you like to take showers with no hot water, then you better take it before I do." At least I gave her a warning right? I heard Chloe's running feet toward me, after she muttered a "see you later, Derek." then to me she said. "Alright, I'll take a shower first." And with that, she went in the bathroom, locking the door.

Just as I was about to enter my room, I saw Scarlet coming back, Derek still standing in the same position as I left him. She continued walking toward him, and stopped right in front, Derek still not moving. Hmmmm I wonder…no! I can't easedrop! But… no, you are not! Fine, I entered my room reluctantly, and shut the door behind me.

[]Derek Souza[]

She was walking back now, right towards me, straight and determined, as if wanting to tell me she can overrule me by just her walk. She was always like that, never able to back down and suddenly, I remembered the time when I first met her, when she defended me.

*~*Flashback!*~*

"_Look Darren, why don't you go sulk in you're little emo corner now? Okay?" this blonde chick was telling me. Now, any other day, and a girl wouldn't be talking me that. But she had her boyfriend with her, along with his football team. Trust me, I would love to go to a corner and just sulk all day, it'll be a hell of a lot more fun then listening to the cheerleading team whining about how much weight they gained, any day. Her face suddenly looked outraged, and only then did I notice I had said that out loud. Oops, dad always told me I should keep my mouth shut. Gotta start practicing that._

"_Darren, shut up! You're not wanted here, so just get away from me." Again, I wish I could, but unless I want to risk having a teacher see me( I skipped school today), then I have to blend in. So far? Not working._

_I was at my school's pep rally, because Simon was on the basketball team, and he really wanted me to come. I always do. But if you don't attend school on the day of the event, then you're not allowed in. The reason I didn't go to school today was because…well…I was feeling much more crankier then usual. I woke up with a big headache cause I could smell everything! I'm not kidding, things I wouldn't be able to hear or smell on the normal basis, and it felt like they were right in front of me. And just as quickly, my senses died down a lot. Simon caught me completely off guard today, something he could never do because of my enhanced abilities. And not to mention that dream I had…_

"_Wait, isn't this Simon Bae's half brother?" Someone asked._

"_Sadly yes." I girl sighed from somewhere._

"_I thought his name was Derek?" _

"_Wait, half-brother?" The wolf in me was getting seriously irritated. He liked being respected, not being talked about as if I wasn't right there. I, on the other had, was already used to it. My wolf had just started to "talk" to me about three months ago, when I turned twelve, and it was a very whinny person. And along with it, it brought many brilliant ideas to shut people up, things I would do gladly. But what can I say? I'm a nice person. _

"_Awww, so even you're biological parents didn't want you around. Left you on the streets? You poor unloved child." The same girl from earlier taunted, looking at me with a fake pity face. (I think her name was Ashley.) Though the wolf did stiffen at the bring up of my biological parents, I tried to hide it. It was still a touchy subject. _

"_I wouldn't know, they're both dead." I lied, in a monotone voice. Silence followed suit, but Ashley was the first to recover._

"_So now Simon has to put up to you? His father adopting you out of pity? Tsk, tsk." She ranted on. This time, a growl started to rise in my chest and since I tried to stop it halfway, it came out wrong, inhuman. Dangerous._

"_What the hell?" She said in a disgusted voice, everyone laughing. Then, leaning in closer, she spatted "Freak." Freak? I had so many experiences with that word back at the lab, so why did it still scare me? Make me angry? I breathed in at the wrong time, and my nose was suddenly drowning at the horrible strong smell of her perfume, me choking on it. I accidentally coughed on her face, and she leaned as far away from me as possible, in disgust. _

"_Why don't you do the world a favor and just leave! Nobody wants you around them!" _

_I heard a small giggle as someone said "Look who's talking." I looked behind me to see a tall…er…beautiful girl walking toward me, her long black hair swinging behind her. Her chin was held high._

"_What did you say to me?"_

"_Great, not only are you so full of yourself, but you're also deaf." She said, walking slowly and straight. They stared, but the girl had this kind of look on her face, that said she won't back down, that she will win. Confident. And the wolf liked that attitude. Then I looked at her eyes and realized they were a light purple, the same shade from the girl in my previous dream…_

_There were many low whispers around me as she continued to walk. _

"_Who is she?"_

"_That's the new girl!" _

"_Why is she defending Derek?"_

"_Do they know each other?""Damn, she's hot as hell!" Most of the boys were saying that line, all of the boys the same._

"_The name's Ashley, right?" the girl asked, looking at Ashley. _

"_You insult me and __then __you ask for my name?" Ashley asked, brining her hand to her chest as if the shock was going to give her a heart attack. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. But I must say, the girl had gusts to insult Ashley with a bunch of her friends here. What nerve…I smiled._

"_Oh no, don't worry. I'm more then sure you were the person many girls were talking behind your back in the bathroom. I always make sure I know what I'm talking about before I speak aloud." She smiled innocently and made a 'cute' gesture, both her hands behind her. _

_While some boys whistled, Ashley did not look happy._

"_What's your name?" _

_The girl smiled, her unique purple eyes almost dancing with amusement._

"_Scarlet."_

_*~*End of Flashback!*~*_

"Derek? Can we talk?" Scarlet, now in front of me, asked, in a voice that said I didn't have a choice. Nodding, I opened the door to my room, inviting her in.

As she entered, she looked back at me, giving me a half-hearted smile. I closed the door behind me, and stood there, with my arms crossed, while she stood in front of me.

"You're mad." she simply stated, just like that. Sighing, I dropped my arms.

"I'm not mad, I'm just…surprised." she shook her head, as if she already knew I was lying. She was always like that.

"Surprised people don't put venom on their long-lost-friend's day just like that." And she was right. I shouldn't have reacted like that. But, before I could think about it, the wolf, admittedly, just got mad at seeing her, just like old times. Like I warned her. Seeing my hesitation, she also sighed and went to plop down on my bed.

"Look Derek, shouldn't you just be…happy that you're seeing me? No, let me rephrase that. Shouldn't you just, forget about the past?" and I had. And quite frankly, its much easier when I can't smell her or see her. But then, why can't I accept her? I mean, now? Well, I kind of know why the wolf didn't like her back _then_, he was waiting for my sp called mate to come along. But she hasn't. Right? So what was holding me back now? Its not like I had some other feelings for someone else…I was getting confused now.

"I did." I replied simply, and I could tell that hurt her. She looked up at me, sad purple eyes staring at me. Suddenly, she got up and walked to me. Taking my hand in hers she asked me "Did you really?" her voice almost pleading for me to say no.

"Yes." I lied.

Suddenly, she looked mad. Not sad, but really mad.

"Damn it Derek! How could you say that? After the countless seconds I dreamed of meeting up with you one day. That you'd find me? After all the crap that has happened to me since you guys left?" Though I was pretty sure she was over exaggerating at the last part, I still felt guilty. Scarlet didn't deserve anything like this. Any guy would kill to grab her attention, yet, I just _can't_.

"I'm sorry."

"You promised, remember? That day when I told you, you made me a promise." She whispered now. And without any warnings, my mind reared back to that day.

Dun, dun, dunnn!

Anywho, thanks so much for the reviews!

Oh, does anybody here read/see Naruto? You know that Hinata girl? Well, when I say 'purple eyes' I am thinking of Hinata's eyes, that light, almost pale purple eyes.

How about 24 reviews (in all) for the next chappie ^.^


	4. Heartless II Should've Said No

A/N: So I had no school today (snow day!), meaning I had just enough time to finish this chapter sooner then expected. And nothing's better then to sit at my computer, drink hot coco and write some DP stories while the soft snow outside continues to accumulate into a beautiful white scenery! Now, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: wow, if I had a quarter for every 11:11 wish I made for the rights of DP, I would probably have enough money to _buy_ them from Kelly! But sadly, that's not how it works T_T**

_How could you be so,  
__Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
__Just remember that you talking to me yo  
__You need to watch the way you talking to me you know  
__I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me  
__~~~ Kanye West_

[]Derek Souza[]

Flashback!

_We were in the forest behind a couple of houses, that including me and Simon's. It was late afternoon, and Scarlet wanted me to teach her some defense moves. It was only two weeks after me, Simon and Scarlet told each other our secrets; that we were supernaturals. _

_Of course, I wasn't tired at all, but after an hour of basically doing the same thing, Scarlet just started whining, saying something along the lines at this was child labor._

"_That makes so sense Scar. I'm not forcing you to do this. 'Sides, its not really labor." She only waved it off. I was teaching her a roundhouse kick when I stepped back and accidentally tripped on something, bringing both us down, landing on my back. I also heard Scarlet besides me, panting. She looked tired and exhausted, but I would have thought she would be sweating like crazy by now, because we've been at it for almost and hour and a half, nonstop. And I tired making it more easier, but she caught me and insisted that I should really put effort in it, and not let her win. Thinking that after the first half hour or less she would regret it, I did as I was told. And again, she surprises me, and only started to murmur whines at the last twenty minutes. So it was no surprise that after we fell, she didn't bother getting up. And quite frankly, I didn't want to either. _

_As cheesy as it sounds, sunsets really do give you a calming sensation, and I had a perfect view of it from down here. _

"_Wow, that looks really beautiful." Scarlet said in awe, probably looking up._

"_Yeah, and all this time I've been checking it out from my backyard, when from here it gives you a much better view." I stated before thinking, still looking up and putting my hands under my head to hold it. I heard Scarlet moving to look at me._

"_So the tough Derek finally comes out of the closet it now?" _

"_Shut up!" I scowled, looking at her. But Scarlet only laughed. I looked away, feigning annoyance, but soon found myself chuckling. _

"_And here I was, not even bothering to look at them." She said after her laughs subsided. _

"_Hmmmm." was all I said. I felt really at peace here. What can I say? I love the smell of the forest, that nature-y smell that has the wolf waggling his tail contently. Not able to suppress a sigh, I closed my eyes, suddenly tired of today's events and okay with just sleeping here. And I would have, had it not been that I could hear Scarlet's movements as she shifted besides me. Of course, the obnoxious crunching of the leaves were not helping. _

"_Scarr." I half growled. The wolf was annoyed that she had "awakened" him, because he was already curled up in a ball. _

"_Sorry." But she continued anyways. "Ow! Damn it!" so she continued her string of profanities and movements until I felt my closed eyes twitching and my ears ringing. Not able to control myself, I leaned over and grabbed for the first thing, which happened to be her wrist._

"_Scarr." I half-growled again._

"_Look, I'm sorry I'm not a werewolf and can't get so comfortable on the bare ground like you can!" sighing sadly, I let go of her and began to sit up, rubbing my eyes. So much for that._

"_Um, where do you think you're going?" Scarlet asked me, also sitting up. _

"_Well, __I'm __going home." I put emphasis on "I'm" even though I am not sure why I still bother. Scarlet is almost always over. _

"_And why would we be doing that?" _

_Ignoring the 'we' I answered back. "Because you obviously don't like it out here." Regretfully. But I'll have to come back here some other time._

"_Well, you do. So we're staying." she put a hand on my chest and pushed me down hard. That girl is a lot stronger then she looks. "Now stay down and enjoy the wonderful sunset, shall we?" she asked, also laying back down. She said it in a voice that said I had no choice. But since we're already here…_

_I put my head back on top of my hands, resting it there. I was actually glad Scarlet decided to stay out here, it felt right, like I belonged here and my wolf couldn't agree more. Then Scarlet started to fidget around yet again. I closed my eyes, hoping it would help, but it didn't. _

_As if reading my mind, Scarlet said :"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, I'll eventually find a comfortable spot." Ten seconds later, she was still at it. _

"_Scarlet, I would do just about __anything__ for you to find that comfortable spot." _

_Sighing, I closed my eyes again. Then, I felt a head lay on my chest and an arm draped over my stomach. Alert, I immediately opened my eyes to see the top of Scarlet's head on me. _

"_Scare? What are you…"_

"_I found a comfortable spot." she replied, as if it was obvious._

"_Yeah, and that happens to be me?" _

"_You said you'd do anything to help me find a comfortable spot, and its you." Damn. After ten seconds of not able to find anything to say, I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, pretending there wasn't this girl resting on me. I don't know how many minutes ticked by, but then I felt her heart rate slow down and so did her heavy breathing. She didn't…_

"_Scar, you can't sleep now." I looked down at her sleeping figure. _

"_hmmmm." _

"_I said, you can't sleep here." I shook her shoulder, trying to get her attention. _

"_But why not? You're really comfy!" She turned and looked up at me. I felt a blush forming, but prevented it. "Wow." she whispered as she continued to stare at me._

"_What?" _

"_You're eyes. They're this really pretty shade of green up close." She leaned closer, amazed. Feeling very conscious, I looked away._

"_We should get going." I put an arm around her, so I can pick her off of me, but then she said something that caught me off guard._

"_D-Derek, I-I think I like you." Tense, I pretended I didn't hear her. But then she touch my arm and whispered. "I know you heard me."_

"_Yes. And I guess I like you too." I said in a semi-monotone voice._

"_No, but I think I really like you. In fact, I may even love you." She gave me a small giggle at the end, as if it was 'cute' that she felt that way towards me. My wolf suddenly got very angry, and he started to throw these accusations at me making me dizzy. Things I didn't even understand. I practically crawled from under her, now two feet away, my hands behind me, so I was leaning back. _

"_You don't know what love is." I accused her. I didn't even know where that came from, as if __I __knew the definition. Slowly, I realized it was the wolf who said it, who made _me_ say it. But why?_

"_You're right. What do we know about love? We're only twelve." she agreed, inching closer to me, making the wolf on guard, as if thinking she would strike any minute. And I hated it. The wolf had started doing things like this towards Scar, growling when she got too close, stiffening when she would smile brightly, and if I got lost in her purple eyes, he would immediately snap me out of it, saying I was a traitor. "But I want to figure out my feelings towards you,. Can we try? Please?" can we? The way the wolf scowled and growled at me from hesitating made me think no. And I didn't understand. He wasn't like this before. He actually liked her, the way she was determined, the way she was confident, all traits that the wolf thought were crucial. Then suddenly, as I got more and more used to her and vise versa, my wolf became more…on guard around her. _

_But what about me? I mean, my human side? I admired her, I admit. And well, she's not like any other girl. She didn't like having boyfriends or being in just one clique. She was different like that. In fact, even though she could have been super popular at school, here she was, hanging out with loser me and Simon. But, do I actually like her more then a friend? _

"_Scarlet, I can't." _

"_What do you mean, you can't?" she asked, her voice sad._

"_I have this feeling, it won't work out." And it wasn't a lie either. How can it? If the wolf always wants to be a safe distance from her, saying she's not it. _

"_I'm the psychic here, Derek." that line alone would have really startled me. She only once said aloud the word 'psychic', as if she couldn't even bare to say it. So this made me realize she was serious. " And we will never know if we don't try." I saw her leaning in, and I knew what she was about to do. The wolf was out raged by this thought and started saying this like "Traitor! You must wait for her! Not this one!" I didn't understand any of it. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and pushed her away gently. She looked back at me, eyes grave_

"_Derek, please." _

"_Me and Simon are leaving. We're moving." I blurted out as I leaped up. I wasn't supposed to tell her until Simon came back. Her eyes widened._

"_What? Why?!" She demanded, also getting up._

"_My father has a friend who gave him a tip that at work, they'll be going through our papers more thoroughly. We can't risk it, so we'll be moving."_

"_And when were you planning on telling me?!" _

"_Later, when Simon came back from practice. I'm sorry." _

_Bringing her hands to her chest, she whispered softly "But its only been a year. So fast. You can't leave me." she came at me and brought her arms around me as she hugged me tightly. I didn't hug her back though, I simply let her hug me, because the wolf didn't allow me to. _

"_Was that the reason?" I already knew what she was talking about. _

"_Yeah, that's why I knew this wouldn't work out." it wasn't really a lie. I mean, we are moving and stuff, I just forgot all about it when she told me about her feelings. But I really couldn't tell her about how my wolf side though she was getting in the way of …finding her, whatever that means. Besides, I highly doubt I'll see her again. _

"_I'll really miss you." she said, as she released me and looked up. I nodded in response. _

"_Promise me something." She suddenly asked. Though I was feeling a bit of apprehension, I asked "what is it?" _

"_Promise me that one day, we'll see each other again. And…you'll so some real thinking about us. And so will I. Give us a chance." I didn't say anything it for a while. After my hesitation, I looked down at her and…saw her face looked grave. _

"_Okay. I…promise." She stuck out her pinkie finger and so did I. Such a childish movement, yet nothing so serious has happened to me in such a long time. Maybe she'll forget about me but then. Hell, maybe we'll really never see each other ever again! Or maybe she'll realize she never loved me, she was just confused. If only I knew. _

_*~*End of flashback*~*_

"Derek? Do you remember?" Scarlet asked me, and I felt like I just came back to the present from time traveling.

"Yeah, I do." I said, not looking at her.

"Then how could you say such awful things to me? As if you don't remember all the things we went through?" I couldn't answer. How could I when I myself didn't know the answers to those questions.

"I-is it because of the wolf?" Shocked, I turned my head to look at her. How did she…?

"What?"

"I figured it out. Later, after you left. I know it sounds weird, but I finally looked more into the way you stiffened at my close proximity, or how you would space out. Was it the wolf?' I took a long hard look before answering her.

"Yes, that was the reason." _That was all she knew, right? _She took a few steps closer and I resisted the urge to take a step back.

"But…you still haven't found a mate, have you?" Or maybe not. I was so amazed at how much she knew, that it took me a moment before I answered her. Or at least, that was my excuse. Did I find I mate yet? I felt like laughing at the ridiculous idea, but for some unknown reason, my wolf was growling at me.

"No" I replied honestly, but then why, tell me, did I feel like I was _lying_? Scarlet actually gave a small smile, and that infuriated the wolf.

"Then I still have a chance, don't I?" I raised an eyebrow at her. What was she talking about? I though the whole mating for life was like love at first sight?

Scarlet, probably seeing my confusion, then clarified. "It doesn't have to be like love at first sight, Derek. It usually is, but sometimes, the werewolf's wolf has a slower process. Its like he's slowly making a list of things he likes about the girl, seeing if she really is the one. Then, before you know it, he claims her as his mate." See, I never really liked to read about werewolves and their mates. I never do, and that one conversation I had with dad…well, lets just say I got really uncomfortable and bolted as soon as he finished.

"So, I still have a chance, don't I?" she repeated. I could have said no, I _should _have said no. But my wolf was yelling inside my head, saying incomprehensible words to me, and I couldn't understand any of it. All I got were words like "Traitor! Your mate! Wait for her!" and it was getting me light headed. It was like back then, when Scarlet was around, all over again. I got so freakin' annoyed at how he would say things like "her" a lot, and I had no idea what he was talking about. _What _girl? What _mate_?

"Yes." I only realized I had said it after it escaped my mouth. As her smile brightened, I knew I made a mistake.

"thank you." she whispered as she opened the door, her straight, almost silky hair swinging behind her. Who wouldn't want to say yes to a beautiful girl like her?Apparently, that would be me.

I went over to my bed and laid down, so I was facing the ceiling.

_How could you say yes? _My wolf questioned, and his voice sounded annoyed.

'Why wouldn't I?' I wanted it to sound defiant, as if it was obvious, but I could tell I couldn't pull it off.

_You have to wait for our __mate __is why_! I couldn't help it, I got irritated yet again with the animal. 'What freaking mate?! I don't know anyone who has treated me like Scarlet has. You are waiting for something that will never happen.'

I could actually feel the wolf smile within me. _What about Chloe? _

As my heart skipped a beat, I asked 'what about Chloe?' I only got the wolf's booming laughter as a response. He continued to laugh and I was left hanging as if I wasn't part of a secret, or an inside joke. But I proceeded to pester him about Chloe until he said _Patience is a virtue _still laughing like an idiot. Annoyed at the ambiguous response, I swung an arm over my eyes.

[]Tori Enright[]

I saw him tense up before I even entered the room. Oh right, werewolf.

"Why'd you say yes?" I asked before I even thought about it. Shit! I didn't want Derek to find out I was sort of eavesdropping, so much for that.

Immediately sitting up, he looked at me, his green eyes piercing.

"_What?" _He asked, incredulous that I dared to ask. I should have just left it, but… I was so curious.

"Why did you say yes to Scarlet's chances?" I repeated.

"What are you doing here, Tori?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Andrew said you guys had some clean extra towels over there." I said as I walked further inside and to my left, where the drawer Andrew mention was. Derek and Simon's room was set up the same as me and Chloe's except, there was an extra door down to the left. Another closet?

Searching in the top drawer, I asked Derek my question. "So, are you going to answer my question now?" Derek only snorted, muttering "as if." I laughed quietly, but as I turned to face him (towels in hand), he was now standing, looking right at me with a serious face. Oh right, werewolves.

"Look, I was just wondering why you would say that to Scarlet when…" I trailed off, thinking it was obvious. Derek, on the other hand, made lazy hand gestures that encouraged me to continue. "…when Chloe is sleeping three doors away from you." I realized that Chloe's name got his attention as he stood up straighter.

With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "What does Chloe have to do anything with this?" I snorted, thinking he was just playing dumb. "I'm serious, how is she involved with this?" He asked in a demanding voice, sounding a bit annoyed.

I gave him a long hard look before answering. "Um, besides the whole rejection of Scarlet, there's the fact that you have a thing for her." Derek stiffened and he stood up straighter.

"And what would make you think that?" he asked in a voice that _tried _to sound hard, monotone. But I realized he still didn't deny my suspicions.

"Aw, come on Derek! Relationships are part of my expertise. _I _can notice when someone is giving hints before they even realize what _they_'re doing." I walked closer, saying "You know what that means? I'm _never _wrong." I grinned.

"Well, you're wrong this time." Derek replied, crossing his arms, trying to look intimidating.

I let a few seconds tick off before answering. "Whoa! You're a really good liar, Derek. I have to give you that much." my grin widened as Derek's mask fell.

"Look Tori, I don't have to tell you anything. I don't have to entrust you with personal affairs." He stated. But the jokes on him; I already knew all of that. But still, it hurt a lot more then I cared to admit when he said it to my face.

"You're right, you don't have to trust or tell me anything." I said, my voice involuntarily soft and quite. "But…it won't hurt." Looking directly at him, I continued. "You can." His face slowly, so slowly that I could have been imagining it, turned from hard to something of…guilt? It was suddenly very quiet.

"Sooo." I drawled out, not one for silence. "If you ever need some help with your little Chloe, you know who to come." Winking, I turned around, leaving a very confused Derek.

_Duh! How stupid can we be? _And I couldn't agree more. I mean, I've seen how much Derek has _changed _since he and Chloe came back. And the way he _tried _desperately not to look at Simon and Chloe's entwined hands in the car with Andrew. (he, of course, failed miserably) And the way last night he was arguing with Simon about carrying Chloe? And I just waved it off? And there I was, laying on my bed, trying to figure out a way to make them trust me.

_Wow, fail on us_. I can help Derek with Chloe. He desperately needs the help, that much is obvious. Seriously, even the boy doesn't realize his feeling towards her.

I walked into an empty bathroom, getting ready to take a nice blissful shower.

_And 'sides_, I grinned, _this sounds like its going to be fun_.

Tee hee, there's my Tori!!

**P.s (please read!)** I'm thinking of changing the name of this story. Please vote right here in a comment

D) The Downfall of Us All (though right now it may not fit the story, it will later on)

M) All the Right Moves

S) or "no, just keep it the same. If later the plot changes, then change the name, but not now"

(and yes, I do know my alphabet, but who needs to go in order when you live in a free country?)

And please continue to review. I'm having a 6-day weekend (thank you snow!) so I'll be able to type in my other chapter, but I won't post it until I have enough reviews!


	5. Saved

_A/N: Well, it looks like I'll be sticking with this title for now(for now). Okay, quite frankly, I'm so proud of myself. I typed the entire chapter Four in ONE day, and this chapter took me really, one day too. (yester, I started my first paragraph, but then…stuff came up) want to know why I'm so proud of that? Because my three paged essays take me like three days to type up, and most of my chapters here are like 7 pages (.5 spaced.)!! To be happy I can type all of that for you guys, but not even remotely close for my teachers ^.^_

_**Disclaimer: Let me check my e-mail, hold up *ten seconds later* Wahh! Kelly hasn't replied D:**_

_I am unraveling, unbearably empty._

_And if this ground gave way I just hope that you'll catch me._

_You came and saved me tonight,_

_Defending all my life._

_Whoa, now I'm content with my breath,_

_Cause I'm alive. _

[]Chloe Saunders[]

After the relieving shower that I reluctantly got out of, I found a white tee a size too big and some loose blue jeans. Seeing how they were my only choices for now, I put them on. Looking in the mirror, I brushed my hair with the comb I found on top of my drawer. It was still black, but it was more faded now, mixing in with my strawberry blond hair and red streaks. I wasn't sure what looked better: my hair _now_, or my hair when I first dyed it while we were on the run. Sighing, I continued to brush my hair, still mourning over my horrible black hair. Why couldn't it be a better shade? Like scarlet's? Look at her beautiful silky hair.

_Maybe she dyed it? _My inner voice tried. But I highly doubted it. A beautiful girl like her was probably born with beautiful hair. Lucky her.

But I found that I really do like her, as in her personality so far. You would have thought that a girl looking like her would be, well, a bitch. Kind of like Devon, but so far, she hasn't shown any signs like that. And the fact that she looked more excited to see Derek then Simon helps, right? Normally, someone would have been more anxious to see Simon then with his anti-social brother.

I felt a twig of guilt in the pit of my stomach saying that though. Derek, I got to know him a lot more better when we were on the run. There really is much more then meets the eye with him. Well actually, its his eyes that give him away. Those two green eyes show what he's thinking, and I can't believe I didn't notice that back at the Lyle House. And how nice eyes he had…

I was so relieved to be in a house, but, somewhere, deep, _deep_ down, I wish our little walk to Andrew's didn't go by so fast. I found I liked talking to Derek, learning more about him and his past. _And more time to look at his eyes! _I actually giggled then.

I miss them now, since I got so used to them. But I still get to see him here, don't I? So why was I acting as if he was leaving or something?

A knock on the door brought me out of my train of thoughts. "Hey Chloe? Andrew brought more friends and they brought breakfast. You better come down and it some before Derek finishes it all." I heard Simon say from the other side.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back as I finished my brushing, which I didn't even realize I've been doing for the past three minutes. With one last look in the mirror, I opened the door and was surprised to see Simon leaning against the wall from across.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know you needed to use the bathroom."

"Nah, I was just waiting for you. Come on, lets go." he walked towards me and grabbed my hand, giving me a smile. I gave him a weak smile, but he didn't notice.

We walked down the stairs and made our left into the kitchen to find many people there! Everyone was talking at once, some already eating at the dinner table. Simon took me past the dinning room and into the kitchen, were there were many other people in there.

"Hey Simon! I saved you and Chloe some food before Derek took it all!" I saw Scarlet yell over the noise, sitting at the table. She was sitting at the edge of the table, her back facing the counter and Derek her left. Tori was sitting at the head of the table, facing us. And Derek? He was already scuffing down his breakfast. And I couldn't help but to smile as we walked over.

Derek looked up and was about to say something when his eyes swept over me and Simon's joining hands, but then abruptly bringing his head down. I immediately let go of Simons hand. Why did I do that? Simon looked over, and I gave him yet another weak smile and pointed to the already filled plates Scarlet was talking about and pointed to my stomach. He nodded, understanding, and walked over. I took the empty seat besides Derek, and Simon took the one at the head of the table, right across from Tori. That's when I noticed Alexis was sitting right across from me.

"Wow, Alexis, you change fast." She was now wearing a "My Chemical Romance" band tee with peace signs as earrings. Her hair was wet and curled, not wavy like thirty minutes ago. Wait, actually, it looked more darker, like the actual red color. Did she _just _dye it? She looked up, her eyes showing confusion for two seconds before smiling.

"Hey, you must be Chloe. I'm Meg, Alexis twin." I blushed and murmured a "sorry" looking down at my plate. And I must say, vegetarian omelets never looked so tasty! Just then, I looked up to see a boy with light brown straight hair walk in as he kisses Meg on the cheek and takes a piece of her bacon. He was wearing his ear buds, listening to music as he looked around, not noticing us yet. But Meg slapped his shoulder.

"Hey, we have some new people here, introduce yourself!" That's when he noticed us.

"Oh, so these are the new prisoners? Hey, I'm Mitch." We also introduced ourselves and he took a seat besides Meg. There was still a lot of people here, and I had a need to ask Scarlet who they were, but I realized I'd be meeting them soon enough. Then in came Keith, and I think we can all agree we heard his booming laughter before he even entered over the already loud room. He got himself a plate (filling it more then two average people would.) and took a seat besides Mitch and Tori. I felt Derek stiffen besides me, and I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't.

"Hey Scarlet? Guess who just made Dante jump?" he continued to chuckle, but Scarlet only sighed, clearly unimpressed.

"You really should leave him alone Keith. He doesn't like it when you do like that to him. He gets the wrong idea." she chastised, but Keith only waved it off. Then he turned his attention to Derek.

"Yo, Derek. Go get yourself a second serving." I looked over at Derek to see that his plate was empty, almost sparkling! If I didn't know any better I would have thought he licked it clean. Derek was about to say no when Keith continued. "Werewolves are allowed to. We have special privileges here. And 'sides, you know you want to." he taunted while waving a fork with a piece of egg attached to it. Derek immediately got up and muttered "only because you insisted." and turned to serve himself some more food. We all laughed and Keith exclaimed "No problem bro." though I did see Derek stand up straighter.

"You're overdoing it." Scarlet murmured, resuming to her eating. Keith only shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Derek came back and we continued to eat.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

We all finally finished our breakfast and put the dishes away. Apparently, we were going to have a meeting in the main room. Keith led us all into the dinning room, made a right and walked past the staircase into a big beautiful living room. The main room is very spacious, even with ten or more people already inside. As we entered, I saw two beige-colored sofas forming a right angle (or was it more 30 degrees?). The longest one is a three-cushion one, who is facing the 58 inch plasma, the other a two-cushion couch.

"The plasma was me and Mitch's idea." Keith leaned down to me and whispered, grinning. Figures it was a new modification to this house, because a Victorian house wouldn't look right with a large plasma in it. I looked around (trying to avoid the other people here) and saw some book cases and pictures on the wall. I think most of them had Keith in them, smiling brightly. But there was this ten year old with dark black hair who couldn't possibly be Keith, right? This was a 'safe house' not a _home_…

"Alright everyone, take a seat." I vaguely heard a guy try to yell over the loud noise, but only a few listened. On my tip-toes, I saw the guy, who looked around his thirties, standing front of the tv with Andrew.

"Hey! Everyone, shut up and sit down!" a booming voice commanded, and immediately everyone took a seat, kind of when like when the Principal enters a noisy classroom. Scarlet took us over to the smaller couch, and I sat near the arm, next to me Simon, then Tori, then Derek, then Scarlet and Mitch. Mitch tried to squeeze in, making Scarlet practically sit on top of Derek! Why does she always end up on top of Derek? Not that I cared, but, Derek would probably push her way, like last time. I saw Tori smirking at me, and I realized I was still looking at Derek. Derek looked like he was about to push Scarlet away, but then he and Tori shared a look, and Derek sat firmed, pretending that Scarlet wasn't halfway on his lap. My heart almost sank as I saw him do that.

Wait, _what?_

I looked away, to see both the twins sitting on the one-cushion sofa besides me. And you know what? I don't understand why I was embarrassed to mix them up. They _really _looked alike! Everything! Same eye color, same high cheekbones, smile, and postures. The only exception was their hair color and their taste in outfits. I looked around, looking at the new faces as I turned in my seat. Well, at least, that's what I told myself as I always found my gaze on Scarlet's leg on Derek's lap. Shaking my head, I felt Simon slip his hand into mine. I felt so confused and I knew I wouldn't even be able to pull off a weak smile, so I put my head down. Finally, just about everyone who could find a seat sat down and waited. Andrew cleared his throat.

"Alright guys. As you all know, we have some newcomers. They are going to introduce themselves. Chloe, why don't you start?" Everyone turned around and eyed me.

"M-my name's Chloe Saunders and I'm a genetically modified necromancer."

"Genetically modified?" Some one asked. I nodded and was about to speak up when Andrew interrupted.

"Yes, they all are. They were once part of the Edison's Group's new and ambitious project yet. But we'll get into that later."

"Okay, hey, I'm Simon Bae and I'm a sorcerer. And that big guy is my foster brother." I saw Kayla's eyes light up and smile. Oh-oh.

"The name's Victoria Enright. But _please_ call me Tori. I'm 16 and a witch" Even Though she said please, all I heard was an 'or else'. At least she tried.

"Derek Souza, werewolf." Derek said in a gruff voice. I saw almost half the room stiffen. Seriously, when there was already another werewolf here? Maybe it was the whole 'genetically modified' part. Derek tried to avoid eye contact, but everyone watched him with wary eyes. That was, until Scarlet spoke up.

"Okay, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Scarlet Winters and a 16 year old psychic." Mitch soon followed.

"I'm Mitch Kane and my element is water. I am also 16. Oh, and sorry girls, but I'm taken." He smiled at Meg. Tori rolled her eyes, but she was smiling like me. At least he tried to lighten up the tension here.

"I'm Logan Delgado. I am a sorcerer." he had light brown hair, or at least, his highlights made it seem like that. He looked lean and about Simon's age and height. Wait, did he just give Derek a dirty look?

The girl next to him had short black hair with pink highlights. "Uh, my name is Carrie Castello. Element-Fire, so yeah, I'm a pyro half-demon." She smiled and looked to her right. There sat the guy who tried to get our attention, but failed. He looked around his 30's and had kind brown eyes.

"I'm Aaron Ramos and a sorcerer. I am the instructor for the guys here. And this is my wife. Her name's Shannon and she helps the girls deal with their powers. And this is my seven year old daughter, Colleen. She's also a shaman, like her mother." Sitting on top of Shannon was an adorable toddler with baby blue eyes and dress.

Next sat a beautiful lady in her early thirties with short black hair and black eyes. "I'm Emma Brown and I will be the girls' trainer. " I heard Tori gulp as she looked at Emma's muscular structure. On the other One-man sofa sat both Devon and Kayla. "You guys already know us." They winked at Derek and Simon, and I must say, I loved the look Derek gave Devon.

"Hey, I'm Megan Martinez. But call me Meg. And this is my twin, her name is Alexis, but if you're too lazy to pronounce the -is, then call her Alex. We're both shamans." The last part they said in unison, their faded blue eyes gleaming.

"Dante Deluca, 17, vampire." I suddenly heard just when I though we were all done. Behind me, there was a dark silhouette at the far corner. He stepped out of the shadows and was wearing all black cloths with black hair falling down on his eyes. And his eyes, they were…golden?

"Wait, so vampires do exist?" Tori asked in awe.

"No, I'm a failed attempt pf a vampire. They are all extinct." Wow, I would have never guessed that. But the way he said it made me think there was more to his story. Was he also part of some Edison project? Andrew cleared his throat.

"As you all know, I'm Andrew Carson. I'm also an ex-member of the Edison group, as well as Aaron and Shannon. And this is Hugh Brown, husband of Emma. He will be the physical trainer for the boys." I felt sorry for Simon as I looked at Hugh's serious face and buff body. "okay, so which one of you would like to start your stories?" Andrew asked while looking at me. Sighing inwardly, I began by telling them of my arrival to the Lyle House.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Tori and Simon jumped in from time to time, but Derek stayed silent. I didn't mention Derek's first change. Nor did I mention my Aunt's letter. Then I got to the part of the bus trip. That was where Derek's second partial change occurred.

"We finally got on the bus. But then…um, I.." I glanced at Derek helplessly, waiting for his permission to continue.

"But then I started to Change." Derek stated in a monotonous voice, as if he didn't care. But I wasn't buying it. He stiffened as some people gasped at him. He ducked his head as some began to whisper things, too low for me to interpret, but not for Derek. Suddenly, Derek went really rigid and even let out half a growl. He abruptly lifted his head, which caused Carrie to leap up.

"A sixteen year old werewolf already trying to change? That's…_different" _A man walked in front of Derek, putting so much distaste in the word 'different', his words slithering and wrapping around Derek. He was much more built then Hugh, with dark black hair and even darker black eyes, the stereotypical look of a werewolf. He smiled while crossing his arms as Derek leaped up into a defensive stance.

"Derek!" Andrew exclaimed when Derek pulled Simon up and behind him. Derek growled again and Devon yelped. My heart was racing; I didn't know what was going on or what to do.

"Even for our kind, being able to Change at such an early age is considered inhuman." The man went on as he half circled Derek, never taking his eyes off him. And what I really didn't like was how it looked like he was looking down at Derek, like a prey playing with his food.

"Derek, please, don't listen to him." Scarlet stood up and whispered to Derek, holding onto his arm. At the last part, she glared at the man.

"Don't interfere little girl." he spatted.

"Jenson!" Both Keith and Hugh yelled.

"Oh, what do you think I'm going to do? Pick a fight with this disgrace of a werewolf? Please, that below me." he walked and took the last empty seat. I was fuming inside. He didn't have a right to talk about Derek like that! Simon and Scarlet managed to put Derek down, but Derek still looked tense. I doubt he even noticed that his leg was shaking at an incredible speed as he eyed Jenson. I felt the need to go and comfort him, to whisper words of encouragement like I did at his changes. He didn't need to hear Jenson say such things to him. But then, Scarlet slipped her hands into his and put a hand on his knee cap to stop him from shaking. I blinked, thinking as long as Derek was relaxed, its okay. I mean, it didn't have to be _me_ comforting him.

"So then, were you able to fully change? If not, how many partial Changes? Which, I'm guessing, you must have had." Jenson went on, conversationally. The nerve…

"No. Two." Derek replied as if being forced to. This time, Jenson gave a booming, hollow laugh.

"Wow Andrew, you've really done it this time! To go out and blithely bring in a failed lab mutt without knowing the risks of an outburst. The nerve you have, trying to endanger us all." I controlled my anger my biting the inside of my cheek, but I don't know how long that'll last.

"W-wait, so he _is_ dangerous?" Carrie asked, biting her nails, giving Derek wary glances.

"Why, of course! Now in general, werewolves are hard to control" he chuckled darkly to himself, probably reminiscing some times that I really don't want to know about. "but if this Edison Group really did accidentally enhance his genes, and he already had two partial changes, that's means his wolf really want to come out. And trust me, when the animal wants to come out, he will, whether Derek's ready or not." even without super hearing, I heard just about everyone's exaggerated gasps. To my right, I saw Simon grind his teeth and Tori give an eye roll.

"Jenson, stop it, you hear?" Keith told him, while giving him an intense look.

"Child, I am only giving everyone a warning forehand, so that if one day they were to find someone dead on the bathroom floor, they know who to blame." he replied easily with an innocent smile that disgusted me.

"Derek would never do that!" only at the last second did I realize it was me who said it, but I was already on my feet, eyes on me.

Jenson leaned back in his chair, clearly amused. "Ahhh, you must be the little necro. I did smell some stench when I entered. But what you said about Derek, do you have any proof?" I nodded and ignored the jab.

"I was there during _both_ his partial change and he didn't so much as to _scratch _me." I lifted my chin, determined. Jenson looked shocked for a second, as he looked between me and Derek. I also noticed Scarlet looked shocked as well.

"Did you now? Hmmm. But like I implied before, his third change will be his first full change, when the beast finally gets a taste of freedom. And that one, Derek will not be in control." he sounded so sure, I felt like sick.

"NO, he will be! You don't know Derek, he would never hurt anyone without good intention!" Jenson laughed yet again, making me form little fists by my side.

"Oh, little Necro, your trust in Derek will be the death of you. If you-" but I didn't let him finish. I had enough of his stupid words.

"Shut up! Don't start talking as if you know Derek like I do!" I can't believe we're even talking about the same person! Derek? _My_ Derek doing that?

"Dude, you got some trust issues." Simon said as he stood up.

Jenson only sighed. "Oh dear, look at what I have done. Making everyone believe Derek will become processed by the wolf. And what proof do I have? Only that he was genetically engineered and has attempted to change two times because the wolf really wants out at the early age of 16? How ignorant can I be?" he teased us. Gosh, how I wished I was a werewolf right about now so I can take him on.

"Oh yes, because any day at any moment Derek will flip out on us and devour us because we wouldn't hand him over a dog biscuit." Tori said sarcastically as she got up. I was surprised Tori was defending Derek at all. She gave me a smile, then turned to glare at Jenson, crossing her arms. I followed suit.

"Alright, _enough_!!" Andrew exclaimed with a fuming red face. That's when I remembered with hand an audience, who were now watching us curiously. "I want everyone to take a seat _right now_." We quickly obeyed as Jenson watched Andrew with intense eyes, arms crossed.

"Jenson, that was out of line, even for you. You have no right to say such things about Derek in front of his brother and friends." He looked over at Derek and gave Derek an apologetic smile. Derek only grunted in response, thankfully, back to his old self. Well, its better then having him all tense. "Lets please just forget this happened? We're going to start from the bus trip. Please continue Chloe." I swallowed my anger and tried to continue my story without clenching my teeth.

_To be honest, I don't like this chapter. Bad Jenson, Bad! But good thing Chloe came to rescue my -I mean-, her, Derek!_

_Alright, question time! (not really important, but you can still answer it!)_

_Do you guys think Derek will fully Change in the Reckoning? If so, do you think Chloe would be there? (all fantasies aside, I mean, we know we all want Chloe to be there, but trying getting inside Kelly's head.)_

_Okay then, next chapter should be up by Sunday, but only if I get enough reviews!_


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: wow guys, I'm so sorry! I said I was going to post on Sunday, but this is now two days late. Please don't think of me as sloppy. Its just, well…on Sunday, I had to go to a funeral :(

But on Monday, I saw a movie. And oh my god! Logan Lerman was so beautiful! And damn, Kevin Mckidd *swoon*

But alright, enough about that, I'm truly sorry. And so I bring you, chapter seven!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the darkest powers, Logan, or Kevin. *sighs sadly***

**(random hobo on my street): Don't forget about that Souza boy! Hahaha!**

**Me: damn him to hell!**

_We say good-bye I turn my back _

_Run away, run away _

_So predictable _

_Not far from here _

_You see me crack _

_Like a bone, like a bone _

_I'm so breakable _

_~OneRepublic_

After I finished my entire story, silence followed suit. Everyone was in deep thought, absorbing what I had just said. Of course, I put no details in Derek's partial changes or of our trip back to Andrew's house. Those moments felt…private. But I did include my aunt and Rae.

"I'm sure we can try and rescue them. They should still be somewhat safe for now. Well, as long as Rachelle doesn't try to escape herself or anything." I noticed Aaron didn't say anything about my aunt. "And its pretty obvious the Edison Group has to be put down." He continued as he wiped his mouth. I was sort of shocked to hear how quick they were to agree with me. Did something else happen to these kids here?

"Yes, but we can't just go straight into a full-out war this instant." Emma reasoned.

"I agree. We put so much to make sure this safe house stays hidden, all that magic and those brave witches. We can't just blow it all away." Shannon spoke up.

"Whoa! Who ever said anything about going up against them _now_?" Hugh asked, shocked.

"Well, of course we're going to confront them eventually."

"Yes_, eventually_. That doesn't mean in like, a few days! We shouldn't jump to conclusions just like that!" He continued, still not seeing Aaron's reasons.

"Conclusions? We have already known for a fair amount of time that we have to put an end to all of this. With all that has happened to Dante, Scarlet, and now these children. We can no longer just sit here and do nothing." Shannon continued.

"Okay, yeah, we'll do something. But these guys still need more straining. If they are going take part in all of these, they'll have to know what they'll be going up against."

"What?! The children won't be doing anything! They have done enough, having lost their parents, living on the streets. They don't have to go through hell all over again." exclaimed Shannon, completely baffled. She was acting as if everyone were all her daughters and sons, and she was just an over-protected mother trying to keep them safe. But, even after all that I've been through, I sort of want to take part in this 'invasion'.

"Why, they will certainly take part! Like you said, they have already been through a lot, they can handle some more. Just a few more weeks of practice and all will be fine. And stop calling them 'children'! They are young adults now!" Emma told Shannon, totally unfazed of what she had just said.

"I have to agree with Emma. Hugh will just have to train them harder. And I'm sure I can get some other werewolves to help. I'm sure they'll enjoy the ruckus." Jenson actually smiled at Derek.

"Yes, and we can contact the other branches of this safe house. We're still in good terms with them, right?" Hugh asked Andrew.

"I believe so, they have already forgiven us. But guys, we should take this slowly. This must be a slow process, to make sure there are no gaps anywhere." Andrew tried to reason. But they were already talking to one another in whispers, whipping up a plan. Andrew sighed and turned to us. "Keith, why don't you show them the barn?"

"Can't I stay and listen?" Andrew shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. It would be easier if it were just us adults. Besides, if there was any official verdict passed, we'll let you guys know. No need to listen to these people argue, it takes them a while to agree on anything solid." He chuckled, but looked at Keith with pleading eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Come on guys, follow me." Tori was the first to get up out of the four of us, Simon slowly following. But it took me while to get up because it felt like everything was going fast. Which was great and all, but I had a bad feeling…

I got up and looked around to find everyone waiting for us by the large door frame, all but Derek. Scarlet was trying to lift up Derek. He was sitting, looking straight ahead, but his eyes looked distant.

[]Derek Souza[]

"Derek, what's wrong?" Chloe's worried voice managed to penetrate through my thoughts. I looked up to realize that A) all the "young adults' were waiting by the entrance. B) the adults were now in a semicircle, whispering thoughts and ideas and C) Chloe was able to walk up in front of me and snap me out of my thoughts though Scarlet was practically pulling my arm, trying to grab my attention. I think it was her worried voice that woke the wolf, but I don't want to remember it like that.

"Um, yeah." I abruptly got up, surprising Scarlet.

"Derek!" She screamed, startled when I lifted my arm, the one she was clinging to, to run it through my hair

"Oh, sorry." I tried to apologize, but it probably came out monotone. I sighed.

"Scarlet? Can you come here quickly?" Keith yelled from across the room with, I believed, was Logan and Dante. Dante…he had a weird sent to him. 'Well duh, he was supposed to be made into a vampire.' my wolf said. Okay, true that.

"Oh, right." Scarlet replied, skipping towards him, now joined by Tori and Simon.

I turned around abruptly to find Chloe closer to me, surprising her. "Er, sorry." I mumbled as I took a step back. It took me a few seconds to remember what I told myself sooner to do. I wanted to thank her for sticking up to me back there, but how do I start?

"Are you alright Derek? After the whole 'Jenson scene'?" She scrunched up her nose as she said Jenson's name, making a cute expression. Wait, _what?_

"Y-yeah." since when did I stutter? My stuttering didn't help to make Chloe believe me. "Really, I'll forget about it eventually. I'll have to anyways, seeing how we'll be stuck here for some time." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah. But you really shouldn't listen to what he has to say. He's a total jerk." she actually put a bit of venom there, which surprised me. But I'm not so much for pity, which was why I felt uncomfortable. I wasn't used to it.

"I know." I semi-lied. "And hey, thanks for back there. You know, uh, sticking up for me." And I really did appreciate it. A lot. Its just I really wish she didn't put so much trust in me. Don't get me wrong, I know sticking up for a lost cause such as me must be hard, but she didn't have to do that. I saw Jenson's disgust as he watched Chloe lift her chin high in determination. But she stood firm, not taking any crap from him, even though he did have a good point.

"O-oh. N-no problem." She stuttered out as she put a lock of hair behind her ear, ducking her head. Though I can't imagine why.

"Derek, Chloe! Lets go." Simon yelled.

"Come on Chloe." I muttered after I rolled my eyes at Tori, who was smirking. Chloe seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she nodded. We walked on over to them and Keith led us out, behind the stair case, into the kitchen and out the screen door. We stepped out into a wooden porch and I turned back to see Kayla, Devon, Mitch, Meg, Alexis, Tori, Scarlet (bringing a bored looking Dante) and Simon and Chloe holding hands. I whipped my head away too fast and put my hands in my pockets. Alright, so I knew Simon was into Chloe, so why did it surprise me that they were holding hands? So what was that all about? I heard Keith's laughter and turned to stare at him, only to find out it was my wolf, not Keith, who was laughing at me.

[]Tori Enright[]

I followed everyone out of the main room, into the kitchen and out the backyard. Keith stopped walking for a sec, causing Derek to look back …and whip his head back around. A knowing smile formed on my lips as I recalled Simon grabbing Chloe's hand.

He now looked a bit annoyed as he suddenly became very interested in his shoes. Hmm.

I pushed my way out to the front and went down the three small wooden steps onto the grass. There was a large patch of trees out far, all rich in green.

To my right, I saw a large…barn.

"So what's so special about a barn?" I asked , pointing a thumb at it, as I turned to look at Keith. He stepped down, everyone following.

"Well, its more like what's inside it." Mitch said.

"And what it is used for." Keith finished as he walked towards the two large doors.

"And that would be?" I prompted, going along with the 'suspense'. He smirked as he put his two hands on the two handles and hefted, opening the large wooden doors. I took a peak inside and instead of finding horses, I found those large haystacks used _for _horses lining up the walls. I walked inside to get a better look and stood in the middle of the room.

It was really spacious. Further down, I saw three punching bags on the left corner and those dumbells in the right corner. Right in the middle on the far wall was a basketball hoop. Then I turned my body around so I was facing the left wall and saw a big machine used for, uh, your forearm muscles? Next to it were two large metal poles, that connected at the top with another large metal pole laying horizontal. Oh, so it was one of those you did pull-ups on. I turned to the right wall to see a small shelf with weights on it. The rest was a big patch of empty space.

"Whoa." Simon whispered as he stood close to me. I turned to him and saw him eying that big machine. I smirked, thinking of a shirtless scrawny Simon in between a shirtless Keith, Hugh, Jenson and a Derek. I accidentally ended up bursting in laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tori?" Simon ever so kindly asked me as I doubled over.

"O-oh, nothing that concerns you Simon." I said after I calmed down a bit. Simon arched an eyebrow, but just seeing him made me think about it all over again, so I looked behind me to see everyone already inside. Derek gave me a dirty look, probably because he already knew the cause of my laughter. Behind him, I saw a shadow move, to realize it was, um, Dante. For some reason, he had his hoodie on, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. And I think my eyes were deceiving me, but I could vaguely see a smirk on his shadowed face. I ended up smiling.

"S-so we'll be practicing in here?" Chloe asked, a bit scared. Oh my God, I never thought about that. I stood straighter and tried not to look scared also.

"No, don't worry. This is usually used for the guys, the place Hugh trains them . Thank the lord, huh?" Meg laughed as she came up besides me in the center, Mitch following her. When they stopped, Mitch threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Pfft! This is nothing for us." he flipped his hair, casually putting his weight on one leg and his other inside his jean's pocket.

"Yeah, says the guy who, every time after practice, asks me to massage his shoulders." She playfully smacked the back of her hand on Mitch's stomach. We all laughed at Meg's remark as Mitch slipped his hand into hers, smiling.

Aw, I couldn't help but to think they made a really cute couple. They were about the same height, Mitch taller by two inches. And Meg's fire-y dark red hair stood out a lot, complementing Mitch's deep brown head.

"Well then, when Hugh comes, he will teach you guys some pointers and stuff, and you'll get to use this big machine. But I'm sure you already know how to use this Derek." Keith explained. Well, at least I could imagine Derek using that thing. Well, actually, no.

"Er, no, not really." Derek muttered. Keith arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You never once hit the gym?" Keith asked in disbelief. But I didn't really get understand what was going on. Derek, evidently, just didn't seem the type to go to the gym. Its not like he's buff or anything.

'_Well, how do we know that? we've never seen him without his sweater'_

And she was right. I kind of always just figured he was a bit over weight, since he ate so damn much and always wore pants and a sweater. Its not like I've seen him shirtless.

"Well, I did _once, _when I first started to, um, grow. My dad suggested it. But I didn't like it." Derek informed.

After staring, Keith asked, "Take off your shirt and sweater." He extended a hand, so he could hold Derek's clothes. But Derek didn't move. I could see Kayla come up closer to get a better look, and so did Devon, now on her tip-toes. But Scarlet managed to block Devon's view. And I believe Chloe, subconsciously,(of course) got in the way of Kayla.

"No, why should I?" Derek asked defensively.

"Because every werewolf, though its already usually in their genes, has to work to get their muscles. And you look pretty big. So there is no way in hell I worked out all my life just find that you never did and already have a six-pack. So come on, lets go." Keith waved his still outstretched hand. And I must say, Keith's abs could be seen through his plaid button-up.

"Look, I'm not going to take off my shirt." Derek said while crossing his arms.

"Has anyone seen Derek shirtless?" Keith asked as he turned around. Whoa! Did I just see Chloe _blush_??? "Simon, you probably have. So tell us, does Derek have any six-pack the girls should be aware of?" Did Chloe's blush just _deepen_? I am going to have to talk to her…

"Simon, don't answer that." Derek ordered Simon.

"Uh, he has…muscles?" Simon said

"Fine, so be it. But you're going to take that shirt off eventually" Keith said as he pointed a finger at Derek

"And why would that be?" Simon asked.

"Oh, after Hugh is finished with us, Derek would be more then happy to go shirtless." he smirked.

"Alright, enough about Derek's unknown abs. Where do the girls train?" I asked, thinking that a change in subjected sounded good just about now.

"Oh, right outside." Alexis answered.

"Wait, so the guys get some cool barn with a bunch of equipment, and the girls get…the outside?" I asked incredulous.

Well, the boys supernatural powers make them have to work out much more. Whereas the girls is more about little things, like balance and stealth. But we usually focus more on practicing our powers then to work out."

"so when are training sessions?" Chloe asked.

"Well, the guys is an hour or so after breakfast." Mitch started.

"And for the gals, its half an hour after the guys." Keith continued.

"We all end at the same time. Which is usually an hour for the woman." Logan

"Which means the guys are out here for an hour and a half." Alexis and Meg said in unison. Creepy.

"Alright." me and Chloe ended up saying at the same time. Creepi_er_.

"So anything you guys want to know more about?" Logan asked as he came up in front of Chloe. Wow, he might as well have said "Chloe" instead of "guys"

"No thanks, I think we're good here." Simon said as he walked besides Chloe and took her hand. Chloe seemed to decide which was worse: Logan flirting with her, or holding Simon's hand? I guess Logan was worse, but that seemed like a bad idea to me.

Derek stiffened for a fraction, but immediately relaxed when I eyed him. "So what about practice sessions?"

"That's like around four or so. Depends on when Aaron and Shannon get here. And Jensen would only have a session with me when I needed help. So now, you'll have to wait for Jenson for help." Keith said.

I heard Derek mutter a "great" at Jenson's name. Oh right, that asshole. Did he really think Derek would just go berserk any minute and eat us all? To be honest, I think Jenson was giving Derek way too much credit.

Keith's smile(which I had a feeling we would be seeing a lot of) disappeared as Derek mumbled that and looked down to the ground.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about that episode back there. Jenson…he can be such "

"dickhead?" Logan suggested with so much hate. Now, even _I _can't put so much venom in one name. I think Keith was trying not to give him a dirty look. It was silent before Scarlet spoke up.

"Jenson just doesn't understand the word trust. He doesn't like working in teams, and when we have to, he just automatically thinks everyone is below him. And besides, he had a…rough past."

"Scarlet, don't try to defend him when you know yourself how much you hate him." Keith said as he stood in front of Scarlet.

"I don't hate him, I…I can't." she said softly.

"Look guys, its…alright. I guess I can understand where he's coming form and why he might think of me like that." Derek said.

"No Derek! I told you not to listen to him." Chloe suddenly pleaded.

"Great, so there _is _a chance you'll end up spazzing out on us." Logan said as he crossed his arms. What the hell is wrong with that kid?

"Logan, watch your mouth!" Alexis scowled.

"Hey, come on. Werewolves aren't so bad." Keith said as he playfully smacked him on the back. But then his eyes look pleading, as if they had this conversation before.

"Yeah, when they're not busy eating you." Logan grumbled anyways. He stood straighter then said "I'm going to check if they're done in there." He turned around and walked out.

Almost immediately, Scarlet turned to face Derek. "Derek, I'm sorry about h-" Scarlet started but was cut off.

"Yeah, whatever." Derek said as he put his hands inside his pockets, but not before I saw his hands turn into fists.

[]Chloe Saunders[]

"Derek, he's had a rough past with werewolves, so he don't like them. Don't take it personally." Keith said to Derek,

"Yeah? Then why does he seem fine with you?" Derek asked, almost sounding as if he knew the answer.

"Because I saved his life, that's why."

That was probably not the answer Derek was looking for. Maybe something along the lines of "Because I'm not some genetically engineered freak made into more of a freak." I suddenly felt sorry for him. I felt myself frown as Derek's face fell and he became interested in his shoes. I don't think I have ever seen him so… defenseless. Okay, so the fight with Liam didn't count. This was something different. And I didn't like it.

"Whatever. I need to use the bathroom." And with that, Derek turned and headed out, hands in pockets.

"Derek!" Me ,Simon and Scarlet yelled at the same time. For two seconds, they seemed to decided on whether which would be better to comfort Derek. They shared a glance that I couldn't see. I never got to find out who won, but it didn't really matter, because I was already gone.

_Woot! You go comfort him, Chloe!_

_Okay, guess what??_

_The next chapter will finally be about Derek and Chloe having some quality time alone! Yup._

_Sooooo, if you really want that, then there's only two things you can do: one, more reviews! And Two)Tell Sch.94 to stop making such awesome chapters! I'm completely hooked, and I decided to reread all the chapters in her current story, so its taking me a longer time to concentrate on my own story. (**Just Kidding**! Pleaseeee don't tell her to stop! Instead, tell her to hurry up!)_


	7. Confusion

A/N: oh my! I'm sorry for the lateness. I was extremely busy with stuff. I'm starting stupid research and it's a drag! Anyways, sorry about any grammatical errors in the last chapter. I kind of rushed through it. And to **burning..: **of course I read Dangerous! Lol, anyways. Yes, Derek did mention something about working out. But the thing is, he said she only lifted some weights, you know? "It wasn't like I spent hours a day pumping iron, but I looked like I did—a combination of werewolf genes and my natural body type, Dad said." yup.

**Disclaimer: do not own, as if!**

_You found me, when no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke throug all of my confusion._  
_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_~Kelly Clarkson_

[]Derek Souza[]

"Whatever. I need to use the bathroom." I lied as I waked out, my hands still in my pockets. I could still hear Simon Scarlet and Chloe scream my name, but I ignored it. I didn't want their pity at the moment.

For a second, I hesitated, choosing from going into the woods or to find some place inside. Since Andrew never gave us any specific boundary line in the woods and I didn't want to be a hassle, I chose to look for a place inside.

Starting in a sprit, I ran in and ignored the adults, who were still in the main room, and ran up the stairs, before anyone could acknowledge my presence.

Going into my room would be the first place Simon would expect me to go, so that was out of the question.

I'm trying to look for a good place no one could disturb me, I really just wanted to be alone.

Since I didn't know anything about this place, I was stuck.

I could go down to the basement, but I didn't feel up for another "adventure" at the moment. No, strike that. Maybe a little adventure sounds nice right about know. You know, to distract me and keep my mind off some things. But what if I get stuck or something? I also still felt a bit tired too. And as I continued to think about it, is started to sound less and less appealing.

And speaking of adventures, that reminded me of Simon, which reminded me of Chloe's little encounter Chloe had with that ghost.

That's when it hit me: The "attic"

********

Opening the door on the left, I was hit with a refreshing blast of the cool air and actually smiled. As I closed the door behind me, I walked up more to the edge, but away from the "willow's walk' as Simon had called it . Making sure I didn't step in the same place Chloe did, I walked around and found a small spot that was currently in the shade.

Taking a deep breath, I slide down and sat, legs open and spine leaning back.

I could, even for a minute, forget about what has happened so far. The things Jenson said, the fear that rolled of so many people, even for a second, Logan's disgusted face as he viewed me, Scarlet's reappearance, and not to mention the wolf's utterly annoying vague responses.

I brought my knees up and rested my elbows on them looking over at the tree tops far out.

I guess this was a different point of view of the house, maybe to the right of it. Just the sight of all that free space had the wolf waggling its tail with excitement. And to be honest, I couldn't wait for my next run in the woods.

Yeah, all I had to do was think about the welcoming smell of the woods, that natural sent as I run, not my confusing thoughts and worry about acceptance. Nope, none of that. In fact, I had almost forgotten about my still missing father and the fact that Andrew, the man I had known for eleven years, had put Jenson's words under consideration. And that Chloe seriously believes I'm a saint that wouldn't hurt a fly. Chloe, she just has too much trust in me , and I'm afraid she would only realize that when its too late.

The wolf actually growled at me! Though, I can't imagine why…

That's when I felt him roll his eyes at me and then rest his head. Will it be considered mental if I say I hate the other side of me? Maybe I am going crazy. The wolf laughed when I though that, and I glared (at no one in particular, when I stop to think about it) and shot back, telling him to take a nap. His booming laugh only heightened.

Sighing and closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the short wall.

This is going to be harder then I thought.

[]Chloe Saunders[]

I admit I wasn't really thinking when I rushed out to find Derek. I mean, seriously? How would _I_ know Derek would want to go? But it was too late to go back, if I do, then maybe whoever comes out (Simon or Scarlet) would see me and question me. Well, that was my excuse anyways.

I debated on whether Derek would be inside the house or somewhere in the woods. Well, even though Derek would probably prefer the woods (I mean, he is a werewolf) I thought about how Andrew never gave us any restrictions on it or anything. And causing any troubles would be the last thing Derek wants to do. Besides, it seem a bit too…obvious? And knowing Derek, he probably also knew this.

So I bolted into the kitchen and skitted to a stop. Here comes my next dilemma: up or down?

As I became aware of the soft mutterings in the main room, I decided he was upstairs.

I climbed the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. I was halfway up when Simon called me.

"Hey Chloe! How'd you get here so f-"

"Did you find Derek?" I suddenly asked, preventing Simon to not finish the question, because I knew I wouldn't be able to answer why I bolted out as soon as a sad looking Derek left.

"Um, no. I was about to look in the woods, when I saw you come in. You also looking for him?" At the end, Simon actually sounded as if he was really curious as to why I wanted to make sure Derek was alright. Which was stupid, I thought we were all friends. And this is what friends so, right?

"Yes, but I don't think Derek would want to hide out. A bit too obvious."

"Oh right. Too obvious." Simon muttered to himself as he meet me half way. Finally, we reached the landing and I stopped. Now where?

"I'm going to check the bathroom. Just incase." Simon informed as he walked towards one. I resisted the urge to raise and eyebrow. Did he really believe Derek when he said that? It was obvious that was only an excuse to escape from us.

"Nope, not there." Simon told me, even though I already knew the answer.

"Hey, Simon? How about we split up?" I asked him. He hesitated for a millisecond, but then nodded.

"Give a shout out when you find him. I'm gonna check in the library." I half nodded, already coming up with places he _could_ be, but _would _he be there? His room was already a no. Library seemed like a good place, but something seemed off. Would Derek go read after all that has happened?

Ugh, trying to get in side Derek's head was hard. I considered mtself now closer to Derek then ever. But I also knew it wasn't enough o start thinking like him. Well, if I were a werewolf, I wouldn't chose to go to a library. His first chose was probably the woods, but he couldn't. Some place closed and secluded like the library wouldn't do. He probably wants to be somewhere where there is fresh air and space to think. But where could that be? I barely know the layout of this mansion, so that just made things a lot harder.

Come on think. Where would _I_ go to be out in the open with lots of space?

That's when it clicked: the so-called attic.

Okay, so it's a place I would go, but hopefully, its close to what Derek would have chosen.

******

I climbed the stairs slowly, on the off chance Derek really was up here, he wouldn't hide as soon as he heard me. I opened the door as quietly as possible.

A nice blast of fresh air hit me and I thought: Derek is definitely here.

I started to the left and circled around, careful not to step on that loose patch of wood. I ended up smiling as I remembered Derek coming to my rescue…like always.

Shaking my head I looked to my left to find Derek sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed…

And I couldn't help but to think he looked real peaceful, his face soft instead of the usually indifferent mask he would always wear. But what was strange was why he still hasn't heard me.

As quietly as possible, I made my way towards him, arm outstretched to tap his shoulder when…

"Chloe?" Derek whispered softly after I gave a startled yelp when he grabbed my wrist. Darn.

"Y-yeah?" I whispered back stupidly as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Suddenly, he went tense, eyes wide open. And before I knew it he let go of me, only to slipp an arm around my waist. Swiftly, so I couldn't feel a thing, I was sitting against him, half on him, in between his legs.

"Dere-!"I started before he covered my mouth.

"Shhh." he ordered quietly as he leaned his lips to my ear right before I heard the door open.

"Chloe? Hey, I saw you come up here, where are you?" I heard Simon call from the door. Derek let go, but used it to wrap it around my waist and used his other hand to move us further away from the door. Kind of like a paddle.

_But that won't be enough to stop Simon from finding Derek._

Squirming, I tried to turn around and face him, but I kind of had to wiggle. That's when his grip on me tightened.

"Stop. Moving." He ordered through clenched teeth. I was confused, but I let it pass.

"I can lead him out." I whispered quietly, but loud enough he could hear me. A moment of hesitation, then he let go.

I circled around to find Simon was closer then I thought.

"h-hey."

"Chloe, why are you up here?" Simon asked as he took a step closer, but so did I.

"o-oh, I just thought that maybe, maybe, Derek could be hiding up here." I walked closer to him, just incase he could try to look behind me.

"Well, I doubt he's up here. Come on, he's probably already in my room." Simon suggested as he reached out a hand towards me, but I pulled back quickly.

"um, actually, I think I'm going to double check up here. Just in case. You go on downstairs, I'll be down soon" I was already pushing him back to the door, so it was too late to take it back. I mean, I was how frantic Derek looked as he tried to stay hidden from Simon, so why would he want to talk to me?

"okay, see you." He closed the door and I turned around so I could circle back to Derek. I found Derek in the same spot, but this time, his head was in his hands, in between his legs.

"Derek! You okay?" I rushed towards him and sat on my knees.

"Yeah, just got this major headache." He replied back, his voice groggily as he rubed his neck. He looked up at me with tired eyes.

"thanks for not telling Simon. You can go now." As he said that, I brought my head down, loss at words. He just told me, after rushing to find him and frantically pushing Simon through the door, to leave. But I couldn't. My objective hasn't come to its goal yet. What if he came up with some stupid conclusions after what Jenson had said.

"I can't go now. What if I leave and you do something stupid?' I said the last part lightly, but hopefully he what I was saying.

"Oh? So now I'm the one to do something unreasonable?" He answered back with a teasingly note. But my smile soon faltered as I realized he just evaded my question.

"You shouldn't linger on what Jenson said. He doesn't know what he's talking about." I said defiantly as I sat on my bottom, so was looking out. I could make out some of the tree tops out there.

There was a beat of silence before Derek answered.

"And you do?" he asked me and I turned around sharply to see his face was completely serious. He didn't make eye contact, he was looking out, but I saw his eyes looked distant, clouded. And I little bit inside me died.

"yes, actually I do." Now it was Derek's turn to turn around sharply. He was about to speak up when I held up my hand. "I-I know I haven't known you for long. But I know you better then Jenson, and I could tell he was seriously over-reacting." Replied, going for boldness.

Derek only shock his head sadly. I then realized he must have already come up with some stupid conclusion. That he really was dangerous and that no one would ever understand him. Something ridiculous like that. And I know Derek well enough that its extremely hard to try and change his mind when he already has it made up.

Looks like I came too late. Now there was another probable. I didn't know whether to let the sorrow fill in, or to just get angry.

[]Derek[]

She said it so surely, as if I wasn't the animal I was. It killed me to know how much a girl I just met could trust me so much. Even after the hell I put her through. How could she do that?

I shook my head, feeling guilty.

"Then you really mustn't know me at all Chloe. You don't know what I'm cable of- No actually you do, when I threw you across that room." I said as I turned to face her, a mirthless small smirk on my face, calling me off as a total jerk for bringing it up. I hope she would fall for the bait, decide I was better off as the anti-social freak that I was and let me be. This usually works.

So I wasn't so surprised when her face turned from mild confusion to anger.

"Derek Souza! You…you are the most-the most stupidest smartest person I have ever met!" She suddenly screamed while she points a shaking finger at me. She seemed like she was trying to control her anger, which just mad her face turn slightly pink.

Well, I dint really expect her to say _that, _but at least she was mad at me, right?

She was now somewhat standing on her knees, so she could "tower" over me, though I was still taller.

"I'm the most,-what?" I asked, confused. I could only guess that the fact I wasn't taking her seriously, got her madder.

"I said! You are the most stupidest, smartest genius ever!" This time, I admit…she looked a bit…intimidating as she got closer, pointing that index finger as if it was a knife.

"That makes so sense whatsoever. Unless you're trying to use an oxymoron then-"

"The. Only. Moron. Here. Is. You!" she screamed as she poked me hard on my chest in between the words. Okay, so now I was getting seriously worried and utterly confused.

Before she could poke me again, I grabbed that finger and sat straighter (even though I didn't even realize I was leaning back so Chloe could tower over me).

"Chloe? What's the matter?" I was surprised to find confusion and worry evident in my soft voice, three things you can count on almost never finding in my voice all at once. I think that got her attention, because all of that anger slipped away from her so fast, I wouldn't have guessed that the previous event even occurred. Instead, now she looked sad. She lowered herself to the ground as I brought her hand down in between us. And I was _about _to let go when she said her next line.

"I-its just…its just not fair." She stated sadly as she looked down.

"What's not fair?" I asked, utterly confused. Was she supposed to be saying that now? After I got her angry? Through everything that has happened, I never once heard Chloe say that her life wasn't fair, even though she had every right to say that. And that moment during one of our walks alone didn't count. She was thinking about all the people we would have to lie to, so she was being selfless. So this evidently worried me. Well, that was _my_ excuse, I don't know about the wolf, who was now wide awake and alert from his previous nap.

"Everything bad always seems to happen to you." she looked up at me with sad eyes. And I wasn't sure what I was more surprised at. The fact that all along, she was mad at the things bad happening to me instead of the remark I made that should have angered her, or that she was now using both her small hands to hold mine. (unconsciously, though. Probably) Or maybe the fact that the wolf was ordering me to take her and hold her in my arms, anything to take that sad face off her.

That last part came so unexpectedly, that I let it pass.

"What?" I asked, not sure what to say as I kept my eyes on our conjoining hands. This really wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted her to get mad at me. She did the opposite anyone else would do. She signed as she subconsciously started to my with my fingers.

"We've been through so much and we finally found a safe place…only to have some werewolf with trust issues start saying crap about you. And to have basically half the house afraid of you. You don't deserve this. You need a break." She looked up at me and I didn't know how to respond. Her big blue eyes searched mine and I momentarily forgot how to speak. I suddenly became aware of how close we were. Which was stupid. Why was I suddenly feeling like this?

"You don't have to worry about me." I said in a semi-bored tone and I immediately regretted it. But then she gave me a small half smile.

"You're right. I don't _have_ to. But I do." I only stared, surprised by her honest reply. That's when what she said sinked in and a soft blush began to make its way up to her cheeks. She looked down and began to play with my fingers. Only then did I remember she was still holding my hand. Her hands are real soft and small, almost delicate. And because we were so close, her sweet sent that I had grown so accustomed to was everywhere, clouding my mind.

_But not close enough. _

Confused by the statement that the wolf softly growled at me, I pulled my hand back, thinking that I could probably think more clearly if I didn't have any contact with her.

"We should go downstairs." I stated more then suggested. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts.

"We don't have to. You can stay up here. I-I only came to make sure you didn't make some unreasonable conclusions. Which you didn't, right?" She asked as she turned to face me.

"By unreasonable, do you mean by deciding I'm better off leaving?" the words left my mouth without permission.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean by unreasonable. Maybe even stupid. Definitely stupid." she muttered the last part, but I still caught it. I snorted and looked out at the trees.

"You didn't, right?" I turned to answer when I saw the look in her eyes. They seemed clouded with worry, concern and…fear. But it wasn't fear _of _me, more of what I would do to myself. Why was she like this? Such a saint to everyone, even inhuman people like me?

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. She searched my eyes for any hints. Sapphire eyes widened as I continued to hesitate. But why was I hesitating? I looked down at my lap, my feelings getting all mixed up. Why was I able to look Scarlet in her eyes and lie, but not with Chloe? What made her so special?

"No." I lied looking down, evading her eyes. Sighing, believing me, she turned to face the top of the tress.

"Good." I didn't say anything. I just finished lying to her and behind, it left guilt. Okay, leaving crossed my mind, but I didn't linger on it for long. Just the neglection talking. But Chloe asked _if_ I did think about it and I lied. It almost left a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Wow." Chloe whispered softly.

"What?" I, for some reason, whispered back. She looked startled at first, as if forgetting about my "super" hearing.

"O-oh. Its just, I can see why you choose this place. Its quite and real breezy." And just on cue, she turned and the wind blew her hair, and she gave me a dazzling smile. But she turned back before I can think about why my heart just skipped a beat.

"How did you know where I would be?" I asked after a while. I was real curious to find that Chloe found me first before my own brother. In fact, I was surprised to find out anyone was looking for me. Simon knows when he should come check on me, or when I just want to be alone, because I can be real stubborn. That whole "get the person who's pitying you angry" technique usually works on Simon. But…Chloe stayed.

"Well, I admit you made it hard. Trying to get inside can be difficult." But then, I just thought 'okay Chloe, where would _you _go?' And suddenly, this place popped up!" She giggled softy at the end, and I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear that, because she suddenly looked at me and blushed the slightest.

"What?" I asked, a bit amused.

"I-I just found it funny how, if we ever wanted to hide, we would end up here. Who knew we had the same taste?" I stared before I managed to crack a smile. A true smile, something I left that I haven't done in a long time.

"Yeah, what were the odds?" I said quietly as Chloe smiled.

"Derek! Chloe!" I could vaguely make out Tori's yells from downstairs. I titled my head, just to make sure.

"Derek! Come here, doggy! Come on!" Yup, that was Tori alright. I looked down to find Chloe waiting patiently.

"They're looking for us. Come on." I got up and resisted the urge to help Chloe up. I walked closer to the edge, as there was a chance our clumsy Chloe would find a way to slip and fall.

Wait, _our _Chloe?

I ended up shaking my head as I opened the door, following Chloe from behind. As I got hit from the different lighting from the inside, I noticed we came just in time as Tori was heading the other way. Damn.

She eyed us suspiciously, and she looked behind me to see if there was anyone else. I closed the door.

"Um, what were you guys doing up there _alone_?" she asked, sounding as if she already knew the answer. Well, at least _thought _she knew.

"Nothing. What do you want?" I asked with my original bored tone, putting on my signature scowl. I vaguely heard Chloe sigh.

"The meeting is over and Andrew wants us in the kitchen. Come on." she turned and signalized for Chloe to lead. I was actually surprised Tori didn't pester on, but that was just fine.

Chloe walked in front of us, and Tori grabbed my arm.

"Maybe later, you can tell me what _really _happened." she whispered, so Chloe couldn't hear anything. But I did. She winked, looked at Chloe's back and actually _wiggled_ her eyebrows, before walking up to Chloe.

Damn, spoke too soon.

Seriously? Did she think I liked Chloe like that or something? Or was she just blind?

I began walking when I realized something: I only meant one of those two.

Problem was, I wasn't sure which one.

Yay! Again, sorry if there are any grammatical errors there!

Okay, I have a question for those of you that have been reading the new chapters of the Reckoning.

Well, maybe it was just me, but when Derek started stammering "I thought,

uh, if you weren't doing anything, maybe we could—" my mind was going haywire! lol, gosh, I so badly want some chlerekness without having Simon interrupting! Darn you Simon!

Okay, now then. Here's my theory of what the next chapter will be about. When Chloe is summoning Liz, that other ghost will pop out and start hurting Chloe. And Simon and Tori won't be able to help. Then, *drum roll please!* Derek comes and saves the day! Haha!

So in my next chapter, Derek will finally come to Tori and, in such a Derek way, will ask for help :D so if you really want that chapter to come quick, then you know what you have to do ;)


	8. A Quick Plan…Not

Sorry for the lateness there! But here, I bring you, chapter eight!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because Kelley Armstrong would make a fanfic out of her own book! Well, those novella short stories don't count, do they? (which, by the way, I'm so excited for the next one! Bring in some more Derek PoV's, baby!)**

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be  
__~The Last Goodbye_

[]Tori Enright[]

After I left Derek (who's eyes were wide, might I add) I walked over to Chloe and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. When we entered, everyone else was already there, including Andrew, who was leaning against the counter, talking to Simon.

"I found them." I said as I waved to their direction, walking to an empty seat at the table.

Simon looked up and smiled at Derek. I could faintly see his lips moving, but no sound came out. Well, to _my_ ears. Derek nodded and grunted "Be fine." Simon went over to Derek and Chloe (who were still by the door frame) and clapped Derek's back. Alexis and Meg looked at Derek with apologetic smiles, and even though Derek only grunted, I could tell he felt uncomfortable. He probably wasn't used to having, well, pity.

"Alright." Andrew clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's here, I'll tell you on what we have decided." He began. I looked around the kitchen, when I noticed something.

"Andrew? Dante's not here." I suddenly announced before Andrew spoke up again. He looked around, as if noticing for the first time that Dante was not, in fact, here. Then he snapped his fingers, as if he just remembered something.

"He's in his room, I believe. He's…claustrophobic. Someone can fill him in later." I didn't really liked how Andrew dismissed it quickly, but when I looked around to see the faces of everyone else, it looked to me like this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Suddenly, I thought about those times in the Lyle House, and how I would skip breakfast and sometimes even dinners, spending it to lock myself in my room. I wonder, did everyone also pass it off quickly, as if it wasn't abnormal, as if it wasn't significant? React just like this?

I felt a twinge of…guilt? Responsibility? As I continued to stand here, while Dante was up sulking somewhere, missing everything.

Fine, I'll just re-run everything Andrew is going to say to him. Hey, us outsiders need to stick together. Plus, it could help with the whole character change, seeing how Derek is still acting ignorant. But he'll come around, that, I'm sure of.

"Okay, so obviously, we didn't come to anything solid. No plans were made. But what will happen is we'll be making contact with other supernaturals around, anyone we know, to help us with our invasion. Once we get a good estimate of how many people will be involved, we'll start the planning process there. Got that?"

"So that means more people will be coming in and out?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes. Maybe some will even choose to stay, but we have enough rooms anyways." Andrew answered. "And some more news. Hugh has agreed to train with the guys for an extra hour. I believe Jenson, if he has time, will join Hugh. Also, every other day, at 8:00 am Hugh expects you all be already be running some laps." he continued on.

"As for the girls, you'll be added an extra half hour for training. And an extra hour for practice. Of course, if you have any questions, Shannon and Aaron will be more then happy to have any additional private session with you. Any questions?"

"So, just a guess, when do you think you'll get a rounded number of helpers?" Mitch asked from across from me.

"Well, maybe in a week or more?"

"Hey, out of curiosity, do you know any psychics that could come help?" Scarlet asked, but I couldn't help but to notice that doubt was heavy in her voice.

"The only one I know lives in Philadelphia. But she's…rather weak." I looked at Scarlet to see her eyes drop to the floor. "Alright, if there aren't any other questions, you can go. Oh, and dinner's in two hours or so. Dismissed." Andrew left, along with Mitch and Meg.

"Hey Logan, go and look for Dante and inform him of this meeting, I have to go look for Jenson." Keith asked, already walking out.

"Ugh, fine." Logan muttered as he got a water bottle out of the fridge. Well, wasn't that nice of him?"If you want, I'll go tell him." I involuntarily asked. Okay, so one forced me to, but the inner Tori (the one who really wanted to change personality) did.

"Cool. Good luck finding him." And with that, he left and I heard the tv being turned on.

"Tori, Dante likes to hide a lot. You'll find him in some weird places. So yeah, good luck. But his room is the very last door on your hallway." Alexis told me from across the table.

"Um Alexis? What kind of library do you have here?' Derek suddenly asked.

"Both. Supernatural world, and non-magic books, you know, for just random reading. Wanna go check them out? The werewolf section is in the back further left."

Derek nodded.

"Alright, I'll go do that." Derek turned around and left. Simon was about to speak up, but I turned around and walked out, in search of Dante.

*****

[]Chloe Saunders[]

"So Alexis, who's that?" I asked her as she channel surfed the TV. Me, Alexis, Logan, Simon and Scarlet were on the couch in the main room.

I was currently pointing at a picture of a ten year old boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair smiling brightly. It looked as if it was taken right outside, in the backyard. Alexis looked over and nodded.

"Keith has been here the second longest." I frowned at that. He must have been at least ten in that picture. Could he have really been living here for seven years? I felt bad for him.

"S-so what did they d-do to him?" Alexis gave me a confused look before realizing what I meant.

"Oh, nothing. That's not why-"

"Aww, the new girl already interested in me?" I heard and turned around to see Keith walking in with a water bottle in hand. He was smiling, but he shared a quick glance with Alexis and something passed through his eyes that I couldn't interpret.

"Haha. So how did the talk with Jenson go?" Alexis asked, looking back at the tv.

"I looked for him after the meeting, just like he asked me to, but Hugh told me he bolted as soon as it was over. So might as well go out for a quick run, eh? So what's everyone doing?" He asked after he plopped down at the edge of the couch, closer to Scarlet. That's when I noticed he was sweating lightly and the first three buttons of his shirt were open.

"We are looking for something good to watch. Derek is up at the library. Tori is probably in her room, seeing she left more then an hour ago in search of Dante and how quick his conversations are. Same with Kayla. Meg and Mitch are in our room. " Alexis relayed, never taking her eyes off the screen. Keith snatched the control out of her hands and Alexis punched him on his shoulder before giving up. She looked at me and I arched an eyebrow.

"He never watches a full show. Give it fifteen minutes and he will leave. It's like some werewolf thing. They can't sit still."

"Gee, thanks for giving that out. Now I can't pretend I'm busy watching something."

"So you admit there's nothing special about the new girl?" Devon asked innocently as she gave me a dirty look. I didn't look that bad did I?

"Devon? This new girl has a name, and that's Chloe." Scarlet defended me.

"'Sides, I never said her name specifically. Maybe I'm just warning Chloe. Just in case Derek wants to evade a question, he won't be able to pretend he's watching something." Keith gave me a smile. I'll keep that in mind.

******

I can see what Alexis was talking about. Through just the first twenty minutes, Keith was getting uncomfortable. But he managed to sit through the half hour, and the first fifteen minutes of the next show before jumping up and yelling "Fine! You win Scarlet!" and he just left like that. A second later, Shannon called and told us dinner was ready.

"You guys eat dinner early." Simon said as we walked to the dinning room.

"Hm, its 6:54, what time do y-" Alexis started.

"What!? Its almost seven? What time did we eat breakfast?" I asked, astonished.

"Um, around one or two." Scarlet answered, amused at me and Simon's wide eyes.

"You guys wake up at twelve!?" Simon asked, incredulous.

"No! Its just, when new people come, we're allowed to wake up as late as we want." Logan looked at me after chuckling.

"Ha! You honestly believed we were at liberty to wake up any time? Gullible as ever, I see." Scarlet giggled.

"Hey! That's not fair! It was you _and_ Derek against me!" Simon defended as he grabbed Scarlet from behind and lifted her up. Meanwhile, Scarlet was laughing like crazy.

"I heard dinner's ready. Is that true?" Derek asked, coming out of nowhere. But he was already walking towards the kitchen. I smiled, and Scarlet also glanced my way, smiling. I also noticed Derek didn't do anything when he saw Scarlet in Simon's arms. I thought…

"I see your appetite didn't change a bit Der!" Scarlet laughed as she made her way in the dinning room. We followed.

"Well, no duh! He's a freakin' werewolf! And they have a _big _appetite." Kayla said as she also entered. She gave Derek a wink before entering the kitchen. Derek made an over exaggerated shudder and Simon clapped him on his back, smiling. They sat together, Scarlet on the right of Derek.

"Kayla, uh, has a _thing_ for werewolves for some reason." Alexis said as she sat down.

"Don't worry, just keep doing what you're doing, and she'll leave you alone after, what, two years?" Keith said as he walked in.

"No, its about to be three." Mitch clarified as he also walked in, hand in had with Meg.

"So Devon might be…loose, but at least she knows when to stop. Kayla, on the other hand, has no…class or respect to her body whatsoever. Its aimless flirting, really." Keith said.

"So does that mean I have class?" Devon asked as she came in.

"Dude, he just finished saying your best friend is a slut with no limits." Tori said as she came into view. Devon only shrugged, muttering something about a follower. I was about to sit across from Simon, but Tori took a seat and in a weird way, forced me to sit across from Derek. Okay?

I looked around the room. This was a large table, with six chairs on each side, and the two chairs on each end. In the middle of the table were a few closed plates, and even though they were closed, I could still smell the food. The room is lightly dimmed, the floor all wooden floor boards. There were a few pictures hung up around the room. There was one with two women, about in their early twenties. For some reason, they looked vaguely familiar, like, like I saw one of them in a dream. But that was impossible, because I had a dreamless sleep, right? Scarlet must have seen me looking.

"That's Hope and Faith Shaw. Faith is a witch and Hope is a shaman and were one of the first to occupy this place."

"Actually, they even managed to combine their powers and create some sort of border around here. So their magic is still here." Meg informed me.

"What year was that?" Derek asked.

"The picture was taken in like 1957. But faith was murdered and Hope died a natural death." I wanted to ask how, but thought it would be rude to ask.

"When was she murdered?" Simon asked.

"exactly 1959, June 25."

"wait, isn't tomorrow august 25? Creepy." Meg shuddered.

"Who's that?" Tori asked, pointing to a picture of a dark haired boy, not smiling.

"That's Dante." Scarlet informed. Wait, what?

"How can that be? He looks at least six, and it was taken right here." And literally, right here, at this dinning table.

"Because I've been here the longest." Dante said, coming out of nowhere, scaring me. Like a ghost, he moved to the seat farthest away from us. Nobody said anything because of the way Dante just 'clarified' everything made it sound as if it was closed to discussion.

A woman I have never seen before came out of the kitchen and whistled. A few seconds later, Andrew and Hugh entered, taking a seat at either end of the table. Everybody else also sat.

"Alright then." The woman clapped her hands as Emma and Shannon came out with plates and the necessary utensils. Andrew looked at us.

"Guys, this is Grace Shays. She has no supernatural ability, but helps us in anyway possible."

"Except for being the best cook ever!" Keith exclaimed happily. The four us introduced ourselves, and soon, Shannon gave us the a-okay to dig in.

They took off the tops, and I hoped I was only imagining my mouth was watering. Smell hit me instantly and my eyes widened at the food choices.

I couldn't help but to look for Derek's reaction. I let a knowing smile creep up as I saw him momentarily shock, his eyes wide as silver platters. But that only lasted for three seconds, before he grabbed lots of lasagna like crazy, as if thinking it would disappear soon. And by the looks of Hugh, Keith, and Derek's plates, I had a feeling it would be very soon.

[]Derek Souza[]

I looked gloomily as Grace took the last plate to the kitchen. The wolf whined as he realized there would be no leftovers. Keith laughed and I looked over at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." Grace said to me as she came back. I felt my face get heated and looked down. Did my desperation show on my face?

I heard Grace laugh as she ruffled my hair. But I didn't even flinch at that. It was weird, I didn't really like strangers touching me. In fact, it took two or more years for me to stop tensing up whenever my dad would ruffle my hair or hug me. But Grace, she had this kind of old grandma vibe to her, which made no sense since she was in her early thirties. Another thing, I wasn't so much conscious of my hair. Why? Because it wasn't so greasy anymore.

"I'll make sure to cook some more tomorrow. I forgot there would be another werewolf here. And from what I heard, your genes were heightened! Meaning you probably eat more then Keith!" she laughed, as I waited for the fear to show in her eyes. But it never came. "Well, then, goodbye everyone!' And like that, she left.

"So what's next?" Simon asked after he stretched.

"Well, if you must know, I need someone to fix my radio. Do you know anything about fixing them Simon?" She asked after she stood up and looked pointedly at Simon.

"Yeah, sure. Lets go." Simon got up and grabbed Devon's hand, smiling. My eyes slightly widened. For one: I know Simon knows nothing of fixing radios. And two: he wasn't a player. So what was he doing, leading Chloe on, and then taking Devon's obvious lie to lure him in?

I glanced at Chloe, waiting to see her anger for what her crush just did. Instead, she looked confused. Maybe it was just me.

"We better go make sure Devon doesn't end up forcing Simon to rape her." Meg said as she and Mitch got up and left.

"W-what?" Tori asked. My thoughts exact. That sentence itself made no sense.

"Its Devon. She can- What the hell?" Scarlet started before having dodged a spell from Kayla, so she was on the floor.

"Hey!" Keith yelled as he stood between them. And I couldn't help but to think he was over reacting as he stood in a semi-crouching position. He turned around and helped Scarlet up.

I stood, waiting for the wolf to growl. For what may you ask? Because as I read, the wolf should get territorial around his mate. And if Scarlet is…Well, for one thing, I felt nothing.

"Just remember, you guys promised!" Kayla yelled as she left.

"Hey Chloe? Want me to show you something cool outside?" Logan asked Chloe. My head turned sharply to see her hesitate. To be polite? Or to turn it down?

"A-actually, no. But thanks." my wolf was about to smile, but then he saw Simon smile. I tried to keep my face impassive.

"Derek, are you going to the library?" Scarlet asked me. Actually, I was planning to. But I got the feeling so did Scarlet. But…I was kind of researching books on werewolves, and thought that would be…awkward.

"No, I'm done." I lied, and like that, I walked out.

****

I threw myself on my bed, my mind swirling with all those words I read about werewolves. As I read, I could remember my wolf smiling, like a teacher would when a student would finally sit down and learn. And trust me, that was degrading.

_And since when did you care about stuff like that? I thought it was always me. _Stupidly, I realized it was my wolf talking to me. Did he really just say two full sentences? I propped an arm under my head as I looked up.

The books confirmed that mating isn't like love at first sight. Okay, then it could still be Scar, right?

_No._

Why not?

_Because she doesn't meet any of the other signs_. He replied, matter-of-factly.

So I thought. Well, when I entered and saw Scar in Simon's arms, laughing…I didn't care.

_So over reacted jealousy is out._ The wolf said, ever so helpful.

And when Kayla suddenly threw that spell…Well, I wasn't even looking at Scarlet.

_Yes, and who were you looking at?_

I thought hard about that. When I felt the energy leaving Kayla's fingertips, I turned to…

_Chloe. Stupid, you looked over at Chloe. _I stopped swinging my leg that was hanging over my bed. My eyes widened and I sat up straight. But, but I don't like Chloe like that. I-I mean, I shouldn't. I tried to stop the images of Chloe smiling up at me, her bright blue eyes sparkling…no, stop you stupid wolf! She barely considers me as a friend. She would never…

_Yeah? The girl who stayed with you during your first two changes? Who stayed even though she had every right to get mad and leave earlier today? _Now that I think about it, I liked it better when the wolf would barely utter a sentence. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I swallowed, my heart hammering against my chest. Alright, back to Scarlet.

Not even when it was Keith who helped her up did I feel the slightest territorial.

_Nope. But when that Logan kid suggested to go outside with-_ I shook my head yet again. No, I-I can't think of Chloe like that. We're only…friends.

I got up just as Simon entered. "Holy crap! I think I know what Devon is! And when you think about it, its pretty scary. And - Hey man, you okay?" Simon asked me after he closed the door.

"Um, yeah." I answered, avoiding eye contact. He didn't believe me.

"Yeah. Uh-huh." he stood there. I just looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. Not three seconds ago, my wolf was trying to convince me that Chloe was my…mate. And who comes? Simon, the guy who happens to like Chloe, and Chloe probably likes back. Not really something I should tell him. Suddenly, his suspicious eyes softened and he uncrossed his arms.

"Hey man, you know better then to do something stupid, right?" It took me a moment to realize he was talking about earlier. He walked over and clapped me once.

"Derek?"

"Yeah. I know." But I could tell that behind his smile, he was thinking about those other two attempts I had made to runaway when we were younger.

"Simon, really, I wasn't even thinking about running away _just now_." He hesitated, then smiled, one that actually reached his eyes. Thankfully, he didn't catch the second meaning behind my words. He went over and sat on his bed.

"So, where exactly were you hiding? Me and Chloe couldn't find you anywhere." I was taken back by that. I thought…

"Didn't Tori tell you?" I asked him, thinking that Tori would tell him, and a bunch of other lies.

"Nope. Just said that I would never guess." I thought about it. So I apparently Simon didn't know Chloe stayed with me.

"I didn't stay at one place." I answered as I opened the door.

"Okay, that might clear things up. Where you going?"

"Out for a r-- aw man!" I was so used to saying "out for a run" when I remembered technically, that wasn't such a great idea. Simon chuckled at me.

"What about a quick walk around here? You're getting too antsy." my wolf suggest, and that's what I told Simon before leaving. I took a deep breath, shaking my head. I really wanted to go for a run, and for the wolf to go back to 3-word answers.

_Hey! If it wasn't for me, you would have realized Chloe was your mate when its too late! _That got me dazed for a few. I began walking, looking down my feel the whole time.

I wasn't even sure where, when suddenly, I was knocking on a door. Chloe's door.

What was I doing? What am I going to say?

Luckily, my wolf wasn't so confused because he pointed out that there was only a faint smell of Chloe here, meaning she wasn't here.

"Hold on!" I heard Tori stir. I sighed with relief, happy to know Chloe wasn't there. But then, why should I care? I know Chloe isn't my mate, so why was I…?

"Chloe, we need to t- oh, hey." Tori opened the door to see my fist still poised high, and she arched an eyebrow.

Shit, why was I here again?

[]Third Person[]

Tori arched an eye brow, looking at a confused Derek. Momentarily, she had forgotten about the proposition she mentioned to Derek earlier. But that didn't last so long.

"So, how may I be of a service?" She asked, teasing his confusion.

"Um, I-" he cleared his throat, as if thinking in those two seconds he could come up with a reasonable reason as to why his feet brought him here. No, strike that: his _wolf _that brought him here. Derek had a feeling the wolf knew Chloe wasn't here, so then why…

That's when it hit him: the guidance Tori was willing to give him. But, does that mean, subconsciously, Derek had accepted Chloe as his mate? He thought about the way she would smile, the concerned that plagued her earlier, and lastly, when Liam laughed as he got a reaction out of Derek.

"_Looks like the pup found himself a mate." _

He wanted to say no, but the wolf's pleads and some other small voice told him to say yes. But instead, he said neither.

"I'm… confused." the statement came slowly, and Tori was willing to test her luck.

"What about?" But Derek caught the smug tone in her voice and suddenly, his trademark scowl seeped its way through the confused mask Tori was currently looking at.

"You know what? Never mind." he grunted as he was about to turn around. He should have known_. Why, out of everyone else, did he believe Tori could help?! _But Tori asked fast.

"Wait! Ugh, fine, sorry. But you're going to have to say it out loud sometime." She rushed out as Derek turned back.

"I haven't…I simply said I was confused."

"alright, well, we can work with that. For now anyways." She said.

"what do you mean 'work with that'? and 'for now'?" Derek asked, confused yet again. Tori suppressed a sigh. She quickly stuck her head out, looked left and right, then dragged Derek in. Derek of course hesitated, but then followed and closed the door.

"Well, I was expecting for you to say, you, you know." Derek tiled his head. "that you love her and stuff." there was a moment of silence, but both were thinking the same thing: love is a strong word. Being Tori, she cut through it.

"But, I'm sure, you will, eventually. This is just the first step. The confusion. So yeah, for now"

"okay…so what did you mean by 'work with that.'?"

"Well what else? I'm going to help you get Chloe's attention!" Tori yelled, utterly surprised by the fact Derek didn't know this.

"What? I never said I wanted you to do tha-"

"Then why are you here?!"

"I-I was just-- someone's coming." Derek froze, and so did every bone in Tori's body. Then, Derek slightly relaxed, and five seconds later, you could hear the shower being turned on.

"I don't think being here so late is such a great idea." Derek said, taking the words right out of Tori's mouth. Even though, admittedly, Derek didn't look so bad as he did in the Lyle house, Tori didn't want people knowing Derek was there with her, alone, at such a late hour. Leave that to Chloe. She nodded at him and opened the door.

He stepped out, and before Tori could think about it, she whispered-yelled "Girl advice training begins tomorrow!" knowing only his ears would pick it up. Smiling, she closed the door. _Training Derek on how to impress a girl…sounds like fun!_

* * *

Okay then. Well, I don't know if you noticed, but this chapter was longer then my others, so that's just to make up for the lateness. And to also make it up, here's a small preview for my next chapter! (Chloe's PoV)

_And before I could even think about it, I threw my arms around this person's neck, hugging him tightly, welcoming the warmth radiating off him. I continued to cry into his shirt. It could have been Andrew for all I care, and I didn't even know.  
After a minute of this, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and fruity slide an arm under my knees and lifted me up in a bridal position, not disturbing me at all. He gently brought me over to the larger couch and laid me down, bending low. I knew he was going to let go of me as I felt a cold distance between our bodies increase. _

"_P-please d-don't leave me, D-Derek." I barely managed to get out as I grabbed his wrist._

So how's that? Want to know what happened before and after that? Then you know what to do!


	9. My Mate

A/N: Shoot, I swear, I was going to put this chapter up on Saturday, but then I had a blackout! So I couldn't. sorry guys. So here's chapter, what? Ten?

**Disclaimer: Me? Kelley Armstrong? Phhh, I can't possible leave such agonizing cliff hangers like she does in between chapters that makes you crave more!**

[]Chloe Saunders[]

"Hey" I greeted after I closed the door to me and Tori's room. Tori flinched and looked up from brushing her hair by her mirror. Her eyes widened a fraction, and she looked as if I was the last person she wanted to see. But quickly, she composed her self. Guess she wasn't so happy to see me.

Sighing inwardly, I let all thoughts of having a friendly relationships with her drift away. _Maybe she's a morning person…? _My inner Chloe suggested, but I just felt like laughing at that.

I waked over to my drawer and opened the top. An even bigger white shirt was what I found. I took it out and held it up, my astonishment widening as I imagined me, Tori, Derek, and maybe Scarlet fitting inside it, with a little space left over for Colleen to fit in. I heard Tori laugh from her bed.

"Hey, I found a smaller one. Want it?" Abruptly, I looked up and saw she was holding a black shirt about as big as the one I was currently wearing.

"Oh! Thanks." I smiled as I made my way towards her and grabbed the shirt.

"Sure. There should be a pair of pants in there too." She said, pointing to the second from top drawer. Nodding, I went over and opened it to find a large pair of capris pants. They were two sizes too big, and I had the slight worry they would fall off, but then I thought: I'm only going to use them as pjs, so who cares?

"Alright, night." Tori said as I saw her going under her covers , also turning off the small lamb by her bedpost.

"Night." I changed into my temporarily Pj's and crawled on to my bed, turning off the light.

Last thing I remembered before drifting off was hoping I wouldn't raise the dead tonight.

*****

Well, my wish came true.

I woke up, my forehead slightly sweating. I had a nightmare, but that's all I could recall. I sat up, realizing the sun hadn't even gone up yet. In fact, it was pitch dark in here. Searching for the time, I grabbed my iPod and realized it was only 11:59 am. Well damn, I only slept for over an hour!

That's when I saw her.

She was young, maybe in her early to middle twenties, and crouching behind Tori's bed, as if hiding. She had blood running down from her forehead, and her wrists were bleeding badly. Suddenly, the door burst opened, and a man stood there, his face telling you he was sick of playing hide-and-seek. Stupidly, I jumped from my bed and also crouched behind by bed, giving me more of a clear view of the woman. Only, I realized something: my door never actually opened.

His lips moved fast and even though I couldn't hear it, I heard the woman's agonized scream as en enormous gash appeared on her stomach, and red liquid poured out profusely. She used her hands as if it would stop the bleeding, making her hands turn as red as if she had dumped her hands in a paint bucket, except, I knew perfectly well that wasn't paint.

As she continued to scream louder, I covered my ears, but I could still hear her screams that made me feel her pain. She clutched her stomach and her face visibly paled fast. Knowing she would die loss of blood, the man gave her a sick smile that made my stomach churn before leaving. And I stayed there, looking that the girl lay in a puddle of her own blood. She started to cry, her tears mixing with the blood already running down her cheeks. Her eyes looked distant and I knew, she was slowly dying.

I knew I was looking at an imprint, like the girl from the woods, but that still didn't stop the urge to go and comfort her, even if it meant just crying with her.

She coughed repeatedly, coughing up blood. I had never seen so much red in my life.

For a second, it seemed as if her eyes caught mine and I sucked in air.

I've seen her before. But where? It took me a few seconds to realize she was one of the two girls from the picture that Alexis told me about. Faith and Hope Shaw.

"_She died on June 25."_

"_Wait, isn't tomorrow August 25? Creepy?" _

I was shaking as I thought that. If only I'd known.

Even the color of her once blue eyes were becoming darker. Again, her body convulsed, and it went crazy, as if she was having a seizure. Then, at once, it all stopped. Her head rolled so it was facing me, and I slapped a hand over my mouth, but that still didn't stop the horrible gasp I let out. Tears fell as I looked at her rolled back eyes, her cheeks leaving stains of blood and it looked as is she was crying blood. I scrambled further away from her body, breathing heavily. I sighed with relief as her body disappeared, before remembering that this would repeat itself all night.

Overwhelmed by this fact, my heart sped up, pounding against my rib cage. I couldn't stay here, stand to watch this woman die many and many times. It wasn't like in the woods, where I could run back to Derek's warm body and just turn the other way. This was happening right at the head of my bed!

So I did the only thing I could. I grabbed my iPod, plugged in my ear buds and pressed play. The woman came rushing in and took her spot behind Tori's bed, barely even bothering to crouch all the way down and hide properly. I realized, in a way, she already gave up.

Her eyes were wild and frightened, and my eyes probably reflected that.

She was way too young to die.

She gave her horrifying loud scream that pierced through my ears and instantly, I pumped up the volume. But it was futile. I could still hear her as she coughed up blood, and I wasn't even sure if she was coughing up blood, or vomiting it out. She began to make weird twists with her body. I sang Daydream Believer, louder and louder, trying to drown out her screams. But my vice was cracking as I tried to suppress the tears that threatened to come spilling out. I brought my knees up and hugged them tightly like a scared little toddler. I shut my eyes tightly closed, and the tears still prickled. So I dug my palms into my ears and kept on singing.

That's when I thought of Tori. What if I waked her? That wasn't fair, it wasn't her fault I had to see this. So I got up, threw my Ipod on my bed and quietly opened and closed the door. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs, shaking badly.

I even let one tear roll down my cheek, but my vision was still blurry.

On the fourth to last step, I tripped and I had the quick sensation of flying. I didn't even make an attempt to catch myself, so I was surprised to hear a deep voice whisper-yell my name before crashing into their arms.

My spontaneous weight caught them off guard, so he had to lower us onto the ground. This time, I couldn't hold my tears in anymore, and they spilled out, unstoppable. And before I could even think about it, I threw my arms around this person's neck, hugging him tightly, welcoming the warmth radiating off him. I continued to cry into his shirt. It could have been Andrew for all I knew and I didn't even care. After a minute of this, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and fruity slid an arm under my knees and lifted me up in a bridal position, not disturbing me at all. I leaned closer to his warmth, leaning an ear against his hard chest. He gently brought me over to the larger couch and laid me down, bending low. He brought his arm that was under my knees out and used that hand to put a pillow underneath my head. I knew he was going to let go of me as I felt a cold distance between our bodies increase.

"P-please d-don't leave me, D-Derek." I barely managed to get out as I grabbed his wrist. Through teary eyes, I looked up to see his large silhouette, just inches away from me, eyes sad.

"Shhh. I won't." He replied softly after a few seconds of hesitation. Using a hand, he lightly touched my back and brought me to a sitting position so he could have enough space to sit down. As soon as he was settled, I leaned over his lap and cried into his shirt again, sitting on my legs slightly. After a minute of his, he slid an arm around my shoulders and made small, hesitant circles, as if not sure of what to do. I welcomed his touch and slowly, that movement made me feel better, more at ease. The tears had finally stopped.

He quickly let his arm (that was around my shoulders) fall and I took that as a sign to let go of him too. And, almost reluctantly, I did.

Sitting on my legs, I wiped the tear stains and tried to slow down my breathing. I hugged myself and breathed in one last shaky breath. Meanwhile, Derek sat there looking at me patiently. I also noticed his green eyes were filled with concern and many questions, but he let me compose myself first.

"I-I s-saw another i-imprint." I stuttered out, and this got his attention. He moved his body, so he was looking directly at me. I couldn't look him the his eyes, afraid to find annoyance in them. He had to let me soak his shirt, and lose valuable sleeping time, just because of another problem with my supernatural ability? I felt so guilty at this, especially knowing that he needed his rest.

"I-it w-wasn't…I-I-I c-can g-go b-b-back. S-s-sorry." Stupid stuttering. I was about to get up when Derek gently grabbed my wrist. He looked up at me with such intense eyes. Slowly, I sat back down, never taking my eyes off his green ones.

"Chloe, what happened?" He tried to sneak a glance at me from under all the hair that was covering my face. I looked up to see two hypnotizing green eyes. Have they always been so green? Or was it just because it was dark now? Either way, those two eyes that were stricken with worry and protectiveness made me spill my guts. I told him everything, trying to stop the clear details from surfing back up.

"I-I think maybe she was Faith or Hope Shaw, b-because today's the 25th, and Alexis said one of them was murdered." I told him after I was done.

Derek nodded slowly. "Yes. Maybe that's how imprints work. They show up once every month on the day they occurred."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to do some research on that." I said. He nodded again. Then it was silent. I think Derek probably didn't know what to say. And quite frankly neither did I.

"But…are you okay?" He asked suddenly and I lifted my head to look at him. To be honest, I thought that while explaining, I would burst out in tears. But being so close to Derek had this…calming feeling, maybe even protective feeling around him.

"Yeah. I feel better. I guess, actually w-witnessing it is worse then relaying it." a beat of silence. "A-and thank you Derek." I said quietly.

"For what?" He asked, real confusion evident in his voice.

"F-for staying, like I asked you to." I looked at him, and he turned his head sharply, grunting. I think he didn't believe, and that made me feel guilty.

I sat on my knees and without thinking, reached over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face me. His eyes widened a fraction at my sudden move, but they returned to their normal size soon. Being so close to his eyes overwhelmed me in ways I never thought of. They were a luscious shade of green, one I have never seen on any human. They were so hypnotizing, and looking into them made me forget what I was going to say. That is, until Derek cleared his throat slightly.

Shoot, what was I going to say?

[]Derek Souza[]

Suddenly, she leaned over me and used her delicate small fingers to cup my chin and turn it towards her. At first, I thought it was just an illusion the wolf was playing at. But as I looked into those bright blue eyes, I thought: there's no way this is just an illusion.

I bet I looked like some creeper, staring into those beautiful eyes, like she's the only one in the world that keeps me alive. And even knowing that, I still didn't stop staring. I liked being so close to her, and had a sudden urge to lean closer, but I managed to overcome that. Actually, I was surprised I didn't just pull her to me and hug her, like the wolf was urging me to. And I had this weird sensation, and it was telling me to agree with the wolf. No, I can't, she would just me freaked out. Maybe because we were so closed, my mind was getting foggy. So I cleared my throat, telling Chloe to say something before I ended up doing something I would regret.

"D-Derek, really. Thank you for staying with me. Y-you helped a lot." She stumbled out, a deep blush rising up her cheeks as she let go of my chin and hid her head.

"You're…welcome." Was all I replied. It felt nice to know that she liked my presence, but still, I couldn't let that fact get the better of me either. She looked back up and smiled sheepishly. That's when I became concerned all over again. "Chloe, where are you going to sleep?"

"I-I don't want to go b-back." she replied.

"Of course not. Do you want to sleep on my bed?" I asked. Her head snapped up and I realized my mistake. "You go up and sleep there, I'll sleep on the couch. Simon won't even hear you come in." I clarified a bit too fast, hoping I wasn't blushing. Her cheeks where once again red.

"Wait, that's not fair! I can just sleep on the couch, I don't mind." I shook my head.

"No, I really don't mind. I felt uncomfortable in that room anyways, because of the new smell to it. That's why I was down here." I said reassuringly, but at the same time, Chloe was shaking her head. "Chloe, you're sleeping in my bed, that's final." It might have come out a bit too sharply, but I couldn't help it.

"How about we just sleep in our rooms? I-I t-think I-"

"No! Look, I owe you, from that ally. I made you sleep there."

"That was my fault, I should have told you about the body."

"Still, I owe you."

"Fine! You want to make it up?" I nodded. "Then go to my room, grab my sheets and bring them down here." I was about to protest, when she held up a hand. "Remember, you owe me something." I sighed as I got up, Chloe smirking.

***

By the time I got back, Chloe was on her side, curled up, eyes closed. I softly put the covers around her and tucked her in. I smiled softly as I saw how small she looked. Without thinking, I crouched down and just…stared. Her eyes were closed, so I didn't have that wonderful sensation I would get when I would look into her unique blue eye. Late, I paid closer attention to her heart beat, to realize she was awake.

Abruptly, I stood up, horrified that she might have known I was staring at her this whole time. As I was about to turn, she called my name.

"A-are you heading to bed?" She asked as she propped herself on her elbows.

"I guess so. Since you won't take my bed." I said gloomily as I thought of me sleeping on a bed while Chloe slept on a couch. She scrunched up her nose, muttering something that sounded like "Simon snores." I smiled. "Are you…going to be okay down here?" I asked, worry probably more evident in my voice then I would have liked.

"I-I- Y-yes, I'll be fine." she stuttered out, avoiding my eyes.

Before even thinking about it, I asked "Do you want me to stay here? Until you fall asleep?" She looked at me, and I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Please?" she pleaded, eyes teary. Immediately, I sat down on the edge of the bed as she made room, even though I wasn't sure of what to do. Suddenly, she laid back down, resting her head on my lap. Then she snapped back up and looked at me with a slight blush on her face.

"Is this okay?" I nodded as she smiled sheepishly. "Good night Derek."

"Goodnight Chloe." I whispered as she laid back down. I think she was asleep before her head touched my lap.

It was now twenty minutes after Chloe fell asleep, and I was still here. I didn't want to leave, as I stroked her soft hair and just looked at her. But I knew I would have to, unless risk the chance of falling asleep here and someone finding us. And besides…even if I did have a chance of getting her, I didn't want to ruin it by creeping her out. It took a few seconds for what I said to finally sink in. The wolf smiled…and so did I. I didn't care if I had on a big goofy smile, smiling like an idiot.

Chloe is my mate, and I don't care if it results in smiling like an idiot.

[]Chloe[]

"Chloe, time to wake up." I heard someone whisper softly as they shook my shoulder. Getting up while rubbing my eyes, I was met with brown eyes instead of green ones.

"H-hey. Morning." I gave a small smile. Simon of course smiled back.

"Hey yourself. I can't believe you slept through all this noise." he laughed as he sat besides me. I looked around to see the curtains wide open and the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen where I would hear small talk being made. I was about take of the sheets from me when I say my pants were halfway off me! I forgot they were three sizes to big. Blushing, I looked at Simon to see him wearing a button-up shirt with Khakis pants.

"W-where did you find those?" I asked him.

"Me and Mitch are the same size. You probably fit with…Alexis? Tori, unfortunately, has to share with Kayla. She's been there more then half an hour now. Probably trying to hide Kayla's body." Simon joked and I laughed. As he got up, he said "well, you can ask Alexis for clothes. And take a shower. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour." I nodded and smiled as he stood up. "And maybe…we can talk later. Derek- no, _I _asked him why you were down here. If you wanna talk about it…" he trailed off and all I could do was nod.

"Alright, see you."

_Well, that's that. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long._

_And damn, did any of you read the newest chapter of the Reckoning? I was all giddy when I read those chlerek moments 333 . "Derek seems attached to you Chloe." lol, thanks Andrew! First time I actually liked what came out of your mouth! *no offense.... _

_okay, well, recently, i've been doing bad in school, and i have this annoying reseacrh paper due this friday. So, i'll be very busy. But i don't like keeping you guys waiting, really, i don't. So if i see that i get a llot of reviews quicker, then i'll type my chapter faster. And sorry, i know this will come up like at ten, but hey, i know tmrw i'll be staying after school and be very busy, so better late then never!  
_


	10. A Small Suggestion

A/N: Oh My God! I've reached 100 reviews. They made me soo happy, when the next day I posted the last chapter, I already found 104 reviews! So, I got to work on this chapter quickly. Oh, and Thanks for those "good luck on your research paper" stuff. I just want to get it over with! I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.**

**[]Tori Enright[]**

"Um, no, I'm not going to wear that." I said as I took one look at the red and black corset Kayla was showing me. She stomped her foot in frustration as she threw it one her bed, where five other "shirts" were laid.

I was in her and Devon's room, looking through her closet because Andrew asked her to share clothes with me for now. I flipped through her clothes, not liking what I saw. "God! Will you hurry up!?" she whined from behind, and I grinned before turning around.

"Well, this would be a lot easier if all your clothes didn't show 70% or more of your body!" She glared as Devon walked out of the bathroom door in their room from across the closet.

"You're still here? What's taking so damn long?" she asked as she flipped her neatly brushed blond hair. She was wearing a school girl skirt with a green strapless dress-shirt . And if she was wearing that, then you can just imagine what Kayla was wearing.

She had on short shorts that counted for underwear, with a silver dress-shirt that showed her entire upper-back.

"Look, don't you have like, normal clothes? Something with sleeves and didn't show your ass?" I grinned as Kayla faced me with an insulted face. I know I was pushing her, but I couldn't help it. And I was also very well aware of that whole "change of heart" thing, but hey, I need a break once and a while. Besides, Kayla's easy to anger.

"Devon! Do something!" Kayla whined at Devon. Devon walked towards us and sat on the edge of Kayla's bed, crossing her legs.

I rolled my eyes. "ooh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically as I turned back to the closet and began flipping their the clothes. I'm probably a much more stronger witch then her. Well, at least I'm guessing she's a witch. I heard footsteps coming to me from behind and immediately turned back around with a ball of energy in my hands without thinking. I was surprised to find Devon had nothing, but I wasn't going to let my guard down either way.

She smirked at me and said in a convincing voice, "Put that away, there's no need for it." as her already faded blues eyes turned more faded, I did what I was told. "good, now change into this and like it." I felt her thrust some clothes into my hands. I took off my robe and changed right there, not even bothering to stop and think of what I was putting on. After I was done, she smiled. "You can go now." My legs led me to and out the door.

I was still a bit dazed as I walked down the hall and opened my door…only to see a shirtless Derek walk out of my closet.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed just as Derek looked up at me with a glare.

"What the hell?" he yelled back at me, as if I should have known he was hiding in my closet.

"What are you doing here!?" we shouted at the same time as I shut the door behind me. Though I was more louder.

"What are you doing in my room?" I demanded. Derek's glare never faltered, but neither did mine.

"What are you talking about? Last time I checked, this was _my _room." This shocked me, and for the first time, I looked around this room. Wasn't mine a bit bigger? And why did this room have three doors, unlike mine? Wait, that means that the door Derek came out of wasn't a closet door, but the bathroom door.

"Oh." was all I could say. Ugh, what did Devon do to me? Because of her I had to walk in on a shirtless Derek! I felt like shuddering at the pure thought of it, but as I looked up at him, I realized he wasn't fat.

At all.

My eyes widened as I examined him. He had big muscles, the kind you see on jocks, and more. Faintly, in the dim lighting and closed curtains, I could see a six-pack. A six-pack! Derek, the anti-social freak with acne problems (though it seems to be disappearing), has a six-pack! I think hell just froze over. Derek, seeing my super shocked face, glared and ordered, "Turn around." I did and after a few seconds of rummaging, he started speaking again. "What do you want? I thought this would st-"

"What the heck!" I exclaimed after I turned around to see he was wearing a huge sweater.

"What? It's a sweater." he said defensively as I walked towards him.

"No, no, and no! Dude, we're here to make Chloe more attracted to you, not repulsive, thinking you're overweight!" I exclaimed. Was he stupid or just acting? Having a body like that while crushing on a girl and then hiding it, just ridiculous.

"Chloe knows I'm not over-weight." he grumbled.

"Alright, so? I'm pretty sure she- wait, what? you and Chloe-"

"No! god, you're overreacting. I was Changing and she suggested I take off my clothes. Tori, look, I would love to stay here and hear you gi-"

"Okay, well," I cut him off. "How about we start flaunting that six-pack? I'm sure you're bound to find a tighter shirt somewhere here. Lets see." I walked to his closet door and opened it while Derek followed behind.

"What are you-"

"Take off that sweater. And lets look for a better shirt for you." I said as I went through the endless shirts in there. They were all big, not what I was looking for.

"Tori! I don't want another shirt."

I turned around sharply. "Derek. You came to me for help, remember? To impress Chloe so she could fall for you. And who is the boy/girl expert here?" I asked as he stopped glaring.

"Fine. But you're not going to find any smaller shirts in there." and he was right. Sighing, I closed it. "Besides…Chloe isn't that type of girl." I grinned at that.

"Oh naïve Derek. Trust me when I say every girl, including Chloe, wants to see a man with his muscles. The only difference is, Chloe doesn't go around looking for it purposely. And she's more…innocent when she does see something." I smirk as I recall Chloe blushing back at the barn. He rolled his eyes., but then looked at me suspiciously. "Okay, well, if you see any smaller shirts, Put. It. On. Got it?" I waited until he nodded. "Good, see ya." I walked out and closed the door.

I was about to descended the stairs when Keith was coming up on the landing. He greeted me then carried on with two shirts you'd think were a bit too big for him. But perfect for Derek.

I smiled as Keith semi-yelled, "Derek, got some shirts for you." Derek opened his door and Keith just threw it at him, then walked back and into his room.

You can tell Derek didn't like the shirts. He looked up, and noticed I was still there. Wide eyed, he bolted from his door just as I threw a bounding spell but missed. "Derek, get your ass over here!" I yelled as I ran towards him, just as he yelled "Leave me alone!" and entered a bathroom, throwing out the two shirts. I picked them up and pounded on the door. "Derek Souza, open this door at once!"

"Um, what's going on?" I turned around to see Chloe standing there, worried, with a large black shirt and some pants that were about three sizes too big, in which she had a death grip on. Hmm, well, if _I _can't get Derek to come out, then I bet Chloe could.

I gasped suddenly. "What's on your head!?" I faked. Falling for it, she used both her hands to touch her head frantically, causing her pants to fall. "Chloe! Why are you walking around half naked?!!" I smirked as I heard Derek kick the door.

"AHH!" Chloe yelled, using one hand to search her head and one to told her pants up, which wasn't helping.

"What's going on here?" Simon asked as he and Logan came into view, and I think it was his voice that caused Derek to come out of the bathroom. Shit! Neither Logan or Simon were supposed to see Chloe like this! And at the moment, Chloe was doing a horrible job putting her pants up, stumbling and looking frantic. I heard something deep emit from Derek's chest, and I turned to see he wasn't looking at Chloe, but at Logan. Logan was grinning, not even trying to look away. Simon was holding up a hand with a raised eyebrow. Looking back at Derek, I realized he was growling. I thought that was…overreacting.

I went to Chloe and grabbed a fist full of her pants by her waist and held it up.

"Alright, nothing to see! Now move!" I yelled as I made our way to Alexis' room.

Last thing I heard was Derek muttering a "thank you." and I had a feeling it wasn't aimed towards Simon or Logan.

[]Chloe Saunders[]

"Alright, lets dig in." Aaron announced at the head of the table. I attacked my oatmeal happily. I was about to grab some brown sugar when I met Derek's eyes for one second and immediately felt my face get all heated up. Tori kicked me from under the table.

When I went to find some clothes from Alex, I was crimson red, and I felt like my whole face was on fire. I can't believe three guys saw me with my pants off and looking stupid! Tori tried to cheer me up, saying how Kayla probably had such a hard time finding so short shorts so everyone can see her underwear, and I didn't have to work at all. Alexis also tried to cheer me up, and she did a better job then Tori. But still, I didn't even want to come downstairs. I couldn't face Simon or Logan. Especially not Derek! Just the thought of him seeing me in my-

Tori kicked me again, so I assumed I was blushing again. Sighing, I ducked my head. Again, Tori kicked me from under the table. She told me to stop blushing so hard and not to avoid eye contact. I'm not sure why, but when I asked, she muttered something about "saving that last bit of dignity that I have left." I could hear everyone was talking, but I wasn't really listening.

But then, Derek cleared his throat and just then Scarlet and Meg came in from outside. They were helping Hugh with something at the barn. There was an empty seat besides Derek's and Scarlet took that, Meg taking the one right besides Scarlet's. Then she leaned over and whispered something to Derek with a slight sly smile. Suddenly, Derek started choking on his breakfast profusely, and I think I was just imagining it, but there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Keith, who was sitting on my other side, must have heard what Meg asked. He gave me a weird look, as if thinking, then started laughing uncontrollably. So did Meg.

"Whoa there! Breathe man, breathe!" Keith, stilling laughing, clapped Derek on his back to help him. Scarlet though, I noticed, just sat there confused, shocked and maybe…suspicious.

"oops. I guess I should have waited to ask, huh?" Meg asked Derek innocently, but then she burst out in laughter when Derek tried to glare, but because he was red from choking, it looked kind of funny.

"N-no shit!" Keith continued laughing at the red-faced Derek.

"Damnit! Why did you have to ask me that while I was freakin' _eating_?" Derek asked meg after he controlled his choking.

"Hey! Don't blame me, Kayla told me that!" She did smile playfully at Derek though. Keith was still laughing as he pounded Derek's back.

"Dude, I'm not choking anymore!" Derek exclaimed, even though Keith continued. I don't think he even heard Derek as he put a hand over his mouth, though it did nothing. that's when Jenson entered.

"Keith. Stop that." Keith wasted no time and did as he was told, which came as a shock to me, since three seconds ago he was red from laughter. As Jenson walked to a seat besides Aaron, I noticed he looked mad. I know, he always has that hard face on, but this time, it showed expression, and that was anger. Derek and Keith tensed before Jenson spoke up again. "Keith, we need to talk later." he ordered again.

"Yes Jenson." Keith answered back politely. And though talking did resume, Keith, for the first time, stayed quiet and only gave out half-smiles.

*****

We finished with breakfast a few minutes after. Andrew sighed as he put his fork down.

"Alright, well, Hugh and Emma will come around two with Shannon, that's why you guys haven't trained yet. Don't forget. " he got up and took his plate and glass. We all got up, and Jenson gave Keith a meaningful look before leaving us to clean up. Meg and Carrie volunteered to wash the dishes and we cleared the table.

"Is it just me, or does Jenson look madder then usual?" Kayla asked out loud, not even bothering to lower her voice because Jenson is probably still in a hearing range.

"Shhh!" Scarlet whispered-yelled to Kayla.

"What's the point now? After hearing that, he probably is." Devon said ever-so-helpful.

"Guys, just shut up." Alexis said as she snuck a nervous glance towards Keith. Keith, though, noticed it. He gave his plate to Scarlet and was about to walk out.

I'm not so sure why, but then Alexis asked "are you going to be okay?"

Keith laughed, but I had a weird feeling it was…forced. "Yeah, he's probably going to rant on about my finding Grace's secret stash." Alexis gave a small nod and Keith looked over at Scarlet, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Don't give him any reason to kill you." that was her only advice and I could feel Keith's disappointment. Even though I wasn't sure what was going on, I still thought that was cold of Scarlet, when it looked like Keith wanted her to say something more, like Alexis.

He nodded and went out. It was quiet for exactly five seconds when suddenly both Scarlet and Alexis said "Lets follow him." they looked at each other for a second before Tori spoke up.

"What's got everyone so worried?" She asked. Scarlet shook her head as she gestured us to follow her. To my surprise, Alexis grabbed Kayla.

Vaguely, I heard Simon mutter, "Thanks for inviting us." as Derek walked out, probably heading up.

_Well, that's that. And I'm so sorry! I just thought everyone know where the new released chapters are, but I guess I was wrong. And here I was, talking about it L well, here it is: .?isbn13=9780061662836_

**_Alright, questions for my story!_**

_What do you think about having Derek's father joining the safe house? I'll try not to make that change the whole story, I assure you that. Also, bc I haven't read "men of the other world" I don't know much about "Zachary Cain" so I'll have to change things around. If many say yes, he won't be showing up any time soon. Like maybe in five chapters? So what do you think?_

_And like someone had said. "Simon, I like you and all, but its not even page 124 yet, and you already interrupted three chlerek moments, back off!" lol._

_Well, now that I'm on my final stages of that gay paper, I'll be seriously busy. The only thing that could make me wake up from my naps are….reviews!_


End file.
